Wish you could see it
by dokuki
Summary: The pack comes to find that there is no keeping secrets from a blind woman; Quil's cousin at that! Embry/OC. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Simple is Me

This is my first time here. Not that you care, but I'm just making myself clear. First story of the day. So be easy on hurting my feelings when you criticize my writing kay. Reviews would be wonderful. Thanks.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way, shape, or form the Series of _Twilight_ or its characters Aside the OC. **Stephanie Meyer** however, does. Major Props to her by the way.

* * *

**Simple is Me.**

The sounds of the bustling streets, the honking of cars and the blasphemy of the angry driver who was honking, shouting out of his window a great amount of curses at the old lady crossing the street ever so slowly. This was a place where it would be described just like the Sin City of Nevada only on a more mellow tone. California was known for its stars and areas of where they shot bits and pieces in a movie.

Always getting first hand of the new trend and new fashions to flaunt on the very bustling streets that never vacated-- that was the life of a Californian. Empty spots that were instantly filled within a matter of months or less, and always a new face to see, never one familiar like the little cities or towns scattered around every corner in the U.S.

I have always wondered what it would be like to live in a small town with all the townspeople whom you saw every passing day, always knowing about the latest gossips about so and so; somewhere quiet and simple.

Simple-- something that I have always been in my years growing up and still to this day. Being born in a state where simple was just never enough, you had to be more-- glamorous, and shiny; the twinkle in everyone's eyes, it was not I.

Simple was good.

Though there were times where I wished I was anyone else but myself. Not to say I was dissatisfied with being me, I just think change wouldn't be so bad every once in awhile. And the feeling of being adored by another is just something so far out of my grasp. Hearing _'You're beautiful'_ and having the _adorer_ flick back a thick strand of the bangs behind my ears just for the cliché effect.

Actually, come to think of it, I wouldn't know what I look like physically.

They always say_ 'It's the __**inside**__ that counts the most'_ and physical attributes is just a bonus. I guess I wasn't fortunate enough to get the bonus, but from what my friends would describe, that I was lucky to be the person I am. I've never quite understood what they meant by that statement and apparently I may never know since I've been the type of person that never lingered in the same place for too long. I _'__never__'_ a lot of things I've noticed.

But one thing's for sure that I can _never_ **ever** do…

**See.**

That's for damn certain. I was born with this defect, so I wasn't one to get a lot of the things that people discussed in a conversation. Plus, with this disability of mine, I am limited to the lot of things. Like how I'm unable to drive, work with heavy machinery or machinery at all-- you get my point. And it's funny when people realize their mistake when the question 'did you see that?' rolling off their tongues when conversing with me about random topics. If I could only ONCE see the look on their face when they offend a blind man. I'd be in hysterics, heck grateful even.

I was never one to be bitter over matters like these; even if I am disabled, I'm glad it wasn't anything more. Though being deaf would've been a lot better than being blind. Perhaps not, since my love for music is eternal. So I guess I got the better end of the shit stick. I am however, grateful nonetheless. Because what I lack in sight, I gain in hearing, feeling, and tasting. What's more is that my ability to imagine the things I touch/feel is extraordinary. It's just much better to create more windows of wonder than seeing it as it is, as it's meant to be.

Boring.

* * *

I'd be lying horribly if I said that I was capable of living on my own, the creaking sounds my apartment makes, leaves me to hide under my blanket without a wink of sleep-- Its' what I get for having scary movie nights with friends as they explain the chilling details of a mass murderer or gory zombies. I scare myself. But that's what Sammie is for. He was your typical Lab dog, from what I was told, he was a chocolate brown instead of your usual caramel color. A see-n-eye dog was a see-n-eye dog all the same-- I'm not racist. As long as he enjoyed being my slave I had no complaints…

I kid. Sammie may be a dog, but the best of friends we are. Master wasn't gonna cut it with me-- although it sounded very tempting at the time. He was my comfort pillow when I felt upset or having a bad day. He always knew what to do in my time of need.

I bought the runt at 6 months, and not to brag, but even for a pup, that little booger was smarter than a 5th grader. So in return for his love and protection, I share the other half of the bed.

And it's not because I get scared… Pft. No way.

Okay, maybe just a little bit. But he's also a great plushy pillow to hug.

This is my life so far, in the process of it falling into routine, and I just couldn't bear the thought of daily routine. So this is the plan…

……

I got nothing.

I need a change of pace I know that much. But as far as finding the change, um… well crap.


	2. I just forgot

Here's Chapter two. it will probably explain more i'm hoping. Please review. This is only a taste. Its going in the trash if it proves useless. Enjoy. Sorry if i randomly jump.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way, shape, or form the Series of _Twilight_ or its characters Aside the OC. **Stephanie Meyer** however, does.

* * *

**I Forgot. Who are you again?**

_Ring._

Sammie barked at the sudden sound of my phone that was placed on a small table by the door. Within mouth's reach for Sammie, he grabbed it like he had so many times before, wagging his tail as he trotted over to me. He dropped it on my lap then hopped on the couch to sit next to me.

I had it ring a couple times debating if I should answer said caller or have the answering machine do it for me-- I was going to do just that. But Sammie beat me to the punch before I could toss the phone elsewhere when I felt his paws press randomly near the on button of the cordless. _See? _I told you. Smarter than a 5th grader.

I grumbled sourly before putting the phone to my ear and sighed. "Yo."

"Ed?" it sounded male, confused and uncertain if he'd called the right number.

"What residence you calling for?" I asked.

"Is this the **Apple** residents?" he replied.

"Who wants to know? If this is a telemarketer, we don't want any"

"No! Wait! It's me, you remember… Quil? Quil Ateara?"

I tried to think if the name had any familiarity to me. I had met a fair share of people in my day, but if he attempted to describe his physical attributes, I would just die laughing; for I would know that he was making it up. Everyone who's _**ever**_ met me **knows** I'm blind.

"Mmm… nah. Nope, doesn't ring a bell in the least. Why don't you jog my memory a bit?"

I imagined him to scratch his head trying to recall a time, if ever a time had happened where we've been acquainted, because he wasn't as eagerly responsive prior to the question.

Coincidentally he did just as I predicted with a few stumped _'hmms'_ and _'uhhs'_.

"Oh! I'm your long lost cousin!"

I had pause for a moment at his response. _How do you forget those things?_

"You _really _had to **think** about that? Didn't hurt your noggin **_too_** bad right?"

The '_long lost cousin_' chuckled sheepishly. "Yea well…"

"Besides, I have too many long lost cousins' to count, so how bout we narrow down the selection" I opted for him.

"Uhh…that one cousin from La Push, Washington?"

_La Push… La Push..-_

"Oh yea… from the Quileute reservation"

"Yea! That one!" He seemed delighted that I remembered.

"Now that we solved that mystery, what do you want?"

There was really no need to beat around the bush, or get into formalities; I'm a busy blind woman you know.

"Actually I was just checking up on things, you know… since it's been so long"

"I see… and whose fault is that?"

"Well no one's… but…"

"Okay let me get this straight, you call me, after god knows how long, just to _check up_ on things."

"Uh… yes?"

My forehead creased in irritating confusion. "Are you always this uncertain of yourself?"

He didn't say anything, probably had to think about it some more I bet.

I thought long and hard about when the last time I had been up in Washington, my parents and I moved a lot over the years when I was 10, and we've met many people and _supposed_ family members during the span of 8 years; I never really cared to spare a thought for either of them. What with the moving constantly because my parents and I never liked to settle. Dad said that the world is filled with new things to try and it was our duty to _leave no corner unexplored_.

Since then, I've grown accustomed to bouncing around from place to place. It wasn't until recently my mother and father thought it was time that I leave the birds nest and venture alone-- as significance that I've reached **womanhood**. If I didn't know any better, it's as if they portrayed our little family like an animal's way of living.

I was abandoned like a lone wolf. **Live alone**.**Die alone**.

I remember little of what La Push was like; I was too young to remember anything, being my attention span was worse than a fly's. Maybe I was that little girl who loved the outdoors and played with the boys, or even perhaps I was that little crybaby who sat alone because my disability gave me no choice _but_ to isolate myself. Who knows?

"Sorry Quilty, I honestly don't remember you." I admitted.

"Oh." Quil sounded disappointed, even disregarding the fact I kept calling him '_Quilty_'.

"Well, sorry to have bothered you…" he said solemnly, informing me that he was going to hang up.

"Wait!"

I felt the guilt riding up my insides just hearing his voice; like he was looking forward to having a friendly conversation and reuniting, sharing stories of our toddler days.

"Yea?" he asked with newfound hope.

"Um… maybe you can jog my mind some more until something comes up"

Quil relieved a sigh. "Sweet."

He really managed to convince me that he was in fact, my long lost cousin-- with the help of his mother of course. I think it's in every mother's nature to keep stacks of photo albums hidden in the drawers of China cabinets waiting for that emotional day where she could embarrass the very kid she took pictures of in their Birthday Suits, because Mrs. Ateara-- or rather, Aunt Ateara-- was ecstatic at the mention of my name when she asked Quil who he was talking to, automatically breaking out the albums and flipping endlessly through each one.

I could hear her light squeals in the background, pointing at said picture; asking Quil if he remembered that one time he cried, or every so often gushing at how cute his baby bottom was whenever it was bath time with Mr. Ducky-- much to Quil's horror among the many teens that feared days like these. He countered his mother's praises and questions with whines and waling.

I had started recollecting my childhood memories when Aunt Ateara would describe the pictures to me, and Quil laughing quietly recalling the memory as well. Apparently, I was in fact one of the boys, hanging out and playing in the dirt—the times we played _pretend_ and I was always bitter because I was **always** the one getting '_rescued_' from the _pretend_ bad guy or monster. Though I was a tomboy, I was never allowed to dress like it. And please believe my mother threw a fit when Quil would bring me home and jet like a rocket before she could come to the front door, leaving me to fend for myself. All because I ruined the pretty flower dress she got on sale.

But Motherly lectures aside, Quil, Embry, and Jacob, meant no discrimination when we would play, simply because they were extra cautious of my condition, I however, wished they could've stopped being panties and treat me like I _wasn't_ handicapped.

Since we lived in the reservation and it was small and quaint, everyone knew everyone. I then had an epiphany that I didn't have to wonder about how it was like to live in a small town anymore, being I already have.

I just forgot.

My mother and Quil's were second cousins; your typical close relative friendship bond. Quil and I weren't close, but he protected me when I couldn't fend for myself. Sometimes I knew he felt obligated to watch out for me in elementary and other times, it was out of pure instinct when I was placed in situations I alone wasn't able to get out of; not without help at least. Jacob and Embry also had their moments, but only because they were just the types to be helpful if necessary. It never crossed my mind that their intentions were for me. They were boys, what good could you expect from them—Aside from kicking ass?


	3. Hidden Agenda

First off i'd like to thank the two reviewers who commented on my story **Robo-Kyo **& **Dubblez-L-5**. Thanks a bunch! That made my night. So here is Chapter 3. I apologize that Embry hasn't been in the chapters, but unlike some, i like my stories to have realism to it and not that rushed crap some call a great story. We all know its an Embry/OC story, but its not necessary to make it obvious. I like relationships to **progress**. Thats just my opinion. And if you don't like it, please be mature about my criticism and don't read it. Although it would amuse me to no end if you retaliated with hate reviews. It just goes to show that i'm dealing with little girls with anger issues. That is all. Over.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own in any way, shape, or form the Series of _Twilight_ or its characters Aside the OC. **Stephanie Meyer** however, does. Major Props to her by the way.

* * *

**Hidden Agenda**

When people reminisce about the _good ol' days_, the mention of their descriptions and what they looked like was always something I could never get in on. So when Quil asked if I remembered Embry and Jacob, I had nothing to say, only that they were cocky and obnoxious. Then again, boys, no matter what age have that state of mind. Aunt Ateara had to remind Quil that I was born blind, causing Quil to shamefully apologize. And I wasn't taken aback by his misunderstanding, in fact, I was grateful. Because it led me to believe that Quil treated me no different from anyone.

After hours on the phone, I lost all track of time; too much enjoying this_ miraculous_ conversation with my long lost relatives. I recently uncovered the mystery of how Quil gotten my number; —**my mother**. Quil explained he had gotten a strange phone call that he so happened to answer by chance, my mother in her giddy loveable fashion instantly gushed at how he sounded older and how long it's been since she's seen his _naked behind_. Quil cringed at the thought of someone else seeing him naked aside from his mother.

Then she made it her personal mission that I would be _kept tabs on _every so often, afraid of the worst case scenarios that could happen to her blind daughter fending for herself out in the real world. Also, that it was _dire _that Quil should be the perfect candidate to be my personal _tab keeper_ since we were buddies way back when.—that and the fact that he was the **only **person she could think of at last moments notice.

At first she was thrilled that I would become independent since I was now at that age of having the umbilical cord cut off from me, figuratively speaking. But what she failed to comprehend of my father's declaration was that I would no longer be tagging along; she feared for the worst. So being the worrisome mother hen she was; the Ateara's were her last and only option. His mother was more than happy to comply in return that I would be within minutes reach should something really happen.—which only meant that I was to move back to the reservation or close to it so Quil and the boys could keep better eye on me.

* * *

In conclusion to all this explanation that took forever in a day, the phone call was meant to inform me that I would be going back to Washington. That was when I started to become bitterly stubborn again. I only had to wonder, if my parents wanted me to become **_independent_**, what **point** was it to have relatives keep close watch on me? How did that justify my independence?

The Ateara's supervision and my trip back to childhood home would only prove that they weren't ready to accept the fact that I was in control of my condition and it wasn't going to stop me from trying to live a normal life. It wasn't that I was going to come into womanhood; it was that they didn't want keep using me as a crutch. And I _was_ going to respectfully decline the said treaty that I had no say in until Aunt Ateara beamed that Quil and Jacob were going road trip down to California to pick me up. She further explained that I had **no rights** to debate and **NO** was not an answer, no matter **_how_** much I protested.—another thing that comes naturally to mother's; sensing an opposition. Damn it.

So with a huff, I reluctantly agreed to her proposition.

In two weeks' time, I was to pack my belongings and tie any loose ends that might cause me problems before my departure._ Within_ those two weeks, it would only take Jacob and Quil 3 days, 5 at the most if they made pit stops to arrive in California. Quil was so thrilled about the idea of a road trip that he rushed to end our conversation so that he could call Jacob to tell him the news.

Sammie was out of it by the time I realized I was on the phone for 4 hours. My movement caused him to jerk up right off the couch already at my side, wagging his tail as he followed me into the kitchen.

It's been a few months now since I've been living on my own, a few months since they left me to build a life of my own. Just when I was beginning to feel cozy without any physical support of my parents; they throw _this_ in my face.

Even with their company, I was able to do things by myself, no problems. Sometimes it astounds outer parties that I can still be organized and blind at the same time. What's more is that I know my way around my little apartment with ease.—as if I was never blind to begin with. Although I should give more credit to Sammie since he lets me know if I'm about to walk into a wall or any object in my way, but it's not like I'll leak that out openly. I am **grateful** for Sammie's warnings and I _do_ thank him discreetly, it's just that I hate the feeling of pity people tend to give off by voice or aura. And Sammie understands completely of my feelings towards the public.

It's times like these where I wish Sammie was a human and _he would love me unconditionally and would never leave me blah blah and so on._But that's just God's way of spiting me and simply having Sammie as a man's best friend instead of a hot buff man I've always dreamed of.

Though God is still my homie G and I put no blame for his way of creating things. Sammie was my blessing from the get-go, and I'm fully content that I have him at all. Whether he be human or mutt. I'm happy either way.


	4. Unexpected visitors

_Here is Chapter 4. Sorry for the fillers, but it's essential in my writing so people will actually know what's going on. Because i have a tendency to confuse the hell out of readers. But like i said, if you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as pie. __Mmm... pie. Oh well, on with the story. _

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own in any way, shape, or form the Series of _Twilight_ or its characters Aside the OC. **Stephanie Meyer** however, does. Major Props to her by the way.

* * *

**Boys are Boys-- need I say more?**

A few days had passed since the phone call from Quil and his mother. I'm still a bit annoyed about the decisions that were made without my consent, but I might as well get over it since the damage was done. Even if I _wanted_ to be a stubborn mule and call for strike, Aunt Ateara was one of those women who would **never** back down once the contract was signed.

I sighed in defeat knowing there was no way I was going to get out of this. Half of my belongings were already packed, pictures and decorations were put into boxes; my frame and bed were wrapped and crated, ready to be shipped to the location I was to be stationed at. The bills were paid and I turned in my two week's notice to the Library I worked at part-time. Dorothy, who was my boss and good friend _despite_ her age, was depressed at the announcement of my leave.

"_Why_ dear? I don't understand…" she asked solemnly.

I explained that it was out of my hands, that I had _**no say**_ in the discussion that revolved around me. She nodded in understanding and patted my shoulder, letting me know that she knew what I meant.

Dorothy was 57, but even so, she was more spunky and energetic than any youthful person could _**possibly**_ be.—which would probably be the reason why the kids loved her so much when story telling time came. She was always enthusiastic when she read, and her ability to turn herself into the character of the book she was reading was just unbelievable. Truth be told, I was super envious of Dorothy's talent. And she always made it a habit of rubbing it in my face. She **loved **competitions!

I remembered this one time we had a competition of who was the better and imaginative story teller in the whole library. Dorothy was so hyped up, that she even _dressed up_ as a character from the book of the kids choosing. The children who often came were the judges of the competition of course, and the competitors were between me and Dorothy and other librarians who dealt with the Children's corner. Sad to say, Dorothy lo and behold, came in **1****st** place while I came in _**3**__**rd**_. Since then she never let me live it down. Nevertheless, I enjoyed the times in the Library, with all of my co-workers and the regulars that came in. I vouch for Sammie that he agrees with me also. Everyone loved Sammie, and he knew it. Holidays were his favorite days, not counting his birthday I made up. He loved getting treats. Spoiled brat.

Sammie seemed to be aware that the next week and few days would be the last time we would be here. He whimpered lightly laying his head on my lap as we lounged on the couch, myself contemplating if I missed out anything I was supposed to cross off my list of things to do. I couldn't see his melancholy expression though it was evident to me clear enough. His aura shouted sadness, and the whimper was a given. As much as I hated routine, I couldn't deny that I had grown to love the life I lead up till now. But there was nothing I could do to prevent what was to happen soon. Times like these, calls for some Ben & Jerry's.

I scratched under Sammie's floppy ears to comfort him, let him know that it was going to be okay. He licked my hand in return and got off the couch already knowing what I was craving for. I followed suit making my way toward the kitchen until the door bell rang. Sammie barked and growled, sensing his discomfort and wariness directed at the door, I was getting nervous.

"Shh… Sammie, shut up" I commanded, walking to the door.

The door bell rang again but with more urgency this time. I placed my hand on the lock and the knob but not before I secured the chain that restricted little access for outsiders to get in.

"Who is it?" I asked, having no desire to be polite.

"It's me!" he shouted.

I hated when people did that; automatically assuming the person knows who it is when they say '_me_'. And being the smart aleck I was; I played along.

"We don't want any!" I shouted back.

Someone else laughed in the background, praising the other about being a _smooth criminal_, only to be told _'shut up dude!' _

"I-It's Quil!" he replied.

I chuckled to myself, leaning on the door. I already knew who it was when he said _'it's me'_. I waited a little more to see what Quil would do or say and when I didn't say anything after awhile, I heard Quil sigh in frustration as Jacob merely laughed some more.

"I swear this girl is gon-SHIT!"

Quil was caught off guard by the door swinging open abruptly, not giving him anytime to prepare for the fall he just made. It was a loud thump mixed with the sound of Sammie's barking and Jacob's laughter. I only smiled triumphantly at my results, as I heard Quil groan, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Next time, please address yourself properly. '_Me_' is not a name and I'm **not** a clairvoyant"

Quil made it a mental note to remember that the next time around and nodded his head.

"Well, you can come in or… stand in front of the entrance, your choice. But be forewarned, there will be wood-to-face contact, _long lost cousin_ or not" she declared, holding the door wide open.

Quil instantly rushed inside not ready for another close contact with any wooden object and Jacob followed suit. Sammie's barking did not cease, carefully growling at the two new strangers as he stood protectively in front of Eden. Quil and Jacob looked at each other knowingly as to why Sammie behaved irrationally.

"Sam, shut up"

Without a second thought, Sammie went silent, but his animosity toward Quil and Jacob was still obvious.

"Don't mind Sammie. He doesn't take _kindly-"_

"-to strangers, we know" Quil said cutting me off, and waving it dismissively.

"Actually i was going to say he doesn't take kindly to **_Men_** in general, but yea sure.. on occasion he doesn't like strangers"I said mockingly dismissing the topic.

"That's **sexist**!" Quil objected.

Eden shrugged. "Even so, not like it's against K-9 laws that dogs can't be discriminative. Though sometimes I wonder if his keen senses are more heightened than average" she pondered the last part more to herself.

"Anywho, I think we missed the whole '_reuniting_' part and skipped down to business…. Let's start over…"

Quil and Jacob quirked their brows in amusement, but waited to see what she meant.

Eden's face was blank, though in a split second she mocked the face of a person who was delighted to see a long time friend as she made her way over to Quil; wrapping her arms around his waist and squealing.

"Like **O.M.G.** _cousin_! It's been so long! My how you've grown!"

Jacob looked to Quil who seemed just as weirded out as he was, his eyes confused and surprised at Eden's behavior. But Quil recovered instantly, playing along with her joke.

"Like **L.O.L.** _cousin_ I know! But you're still the little pipsqueak that I know and love" he cracked, adding the high pitched voice for better effect.

Jacob was even more befuddled as he watched the scene playing out, watching Eden and Quil squeal and hopping like giddy little girls fawning over a pop star.

Jake and Sammie tilted their head to the side innocently as they continued to watch the two jumping up and down, making tart remarks back and forth. Jake was amused nonetheless, having wished that Embry was here would prove to be all the more hilarious.

It wasn't long until they had their fun, as Eden broke away smiling and Quil ruffling her hair.

"Eden you remember Jake right?" he asked.

"Vaguely Quil. Only that he was a little cocky bastard that liked to pull my hair and push me in the dirt when we played together"

"That was Embry" Jacob pointed out in his defense.

"Oh. Then no, I couldn't tell you, boys are like clones. Can't tell the difference"

"I now know where your dogs get his sexism from" Quil grumbled to himself.

Eden shrugged. "Call it what you will Quilty, If I had to choose between Men and Dogs for companions, it's no competition for Sammie. Dogs hands down" she said, patting Sammie's head.

"But Jacob, it's nice to see you again" she joked, giving no room for Quil to retaliate.

"Likewise Eden. You're still the same wise crack little girl I remember" Jake chuckled.

"I prefer the term _witty_, but it'll do for now"

Quil and Jake sat on the opposite side on the couch, me and Sammie on the other. Awkward silence filled the room when we had nothing else to say. Moments like these I'm glad that I'm blind. It's easier on my nerves since I can't see what their facial expression is like.—the quirk about being blind, is that you see things from a different angle. We never found it a reason to care what people think basing from their facial expression, and it gained us that confidence normal people could only wish for. The downside to it however, is that we blind people are much more ignorant than we led you to believe.

Quil and Jacob took this opportunity to go over her features. They remembered Eden having longer hair that was always tied into either pigtails or a ponytail. You could never tell if she was blind though, since her eyes weren't glossed over in a white coating like you would see on some. But when you caught her attention, her eyes were never averted directly at you, but rather a distant look. Sometimes they forgot that she was, and that pleased her the most.

Her frame was curvy, but not petite. She wasn't well endowed, but there was still something there, just barely. For the most part it was plain to see her body was more muscle than fat, she definitely wasn't lanky. Her face just screamed innocence and down to earth kinda girl; even though _that_ was just a façade. But when she smiled, it just gave off a pleasant feeling, like _feng shui_.

"So why are you guys here early?" she asked bringing the two out of their observation.

Jake smiled, looking over at Quil who grinned proudly. "The day he called you, was the day he knocked on my front door, bag of clothes in hand, rushing me to pack a week worth of clothes and doing a road trip down to Cali" he explained.

Eden nodded her head. "Oh."

"Now here we are!" Quil gleamed.

Eden shook her head at Quil's excitement. "Well whatever, are you guys hungry?"

Quil and Jacob looked at one another before turning to Eden with evil smirks tainting their faces.

"**Starved**." they said in unison.

Eden sensed a foreboding aura coming off of Quil and Jacob; she backed away slowly, and Sammie whimpering in question as he tilted his head in the same manner he did with Jacob prior. "O-okay…"


	5. Joke gone wrong

So here's chapter 5. And i want to thank the reviewers most especially **Robo-Kyo** & **Dubblez-L-5 **for inputting their opinions and what they like about the story. But i'm even more grateful to Robo-kyo for looking out for errors, also being honest about my work. Thanks so much! So Kudos! Anyways, to show my gratitude i'd like to dedicate this chapter and the next to **Robo-Kyo** and **Dubblez-L-5. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way, shape, or form the Series of _Twilight_ or its characters Aside the OC. **Stephanie Meyer** however, does.

* * *

**A Joke Gone Wrong**

The moment I spoke the word _food_, was the moment they sat at the kitchen table, awaiting to be served. But since my fridge was in short supply of groceries, I had nothing to offer them. In an instant their faces fell, and their auras screamed distress. So I opted to go out and grab something to eat or grocery shopping; in which they automatically chose the first option -- adding to the sight seeing plan; the feel of being in a well lit environment rather than the gloomy atmosphere they were used too.

I lived in the south central of California, the Riverside County to be more precise. It was more or less extravagant than L.A. or San Diego, depending on how you look at it, but nevertheless, Quil and Jacob were still awed, looking like foreign tourists with their wide curious eyes and the childish grin etched on their faces.-- So enthralled at the closeness of the buildings and suburban houses; I'm guessing that they weren't used to such closed spaces between buildings.

There were several places I suggested that wouldn't require a 30 minute wait to order food, since they were on the verge of collapsing on the spot if they didn't fill they're stomachs soon. - An obvious known fact i could tell by the excessive complaints of '_I'm gonna die if I don't have a slab of cow!_' from Quil. Though Jacob didn't voice his complaints, he silently second Quil's motion.

I was under the impression we were going stop by one place and head back to my apartment afterwards. But they proved me dead wrong when they saw the vast selections to choose from. And Quil, despite how hungry he was, couldn't choose between Pizza hut, Panda Express, or Subway. So instead of choosing one, he chose **all.** I was flabbergasted by their appetite alone.

It didn't take us long to get back home, compliments to Jacob who threw me over his shoulder like a prized fawn he shot square in the head. And I knew the people around us were just as shocked as I was.

"_Hasty_ are we?"

Jacob back glanced over his broad shoulder, playfully patting my arse twice. Not that I minded in the least, he felt hot!-- And not the kind of body temp hot, I meant attractive hot; although, his body temperature was in question. But it didn't irk me enough to ask. I was too excited about his muscular build, just by feeling them made me think lovely _dirty _thoughts to rub all over his body.

"Far better than being hostile… I have no patience when it comes to food, **especially** when I'm starving."

I grunted but said nothing else, as I continued to dangle in every direction on his shoulder. We reached our destination in no time; Quil had fished through my jeans pockets as Jake retained me from stopping him from getting my keys. Sammie was on the other side scratching, barking, and whimpering at the door.

I heard my keys jingling and the bolt unlocking before Sammie latched on to Jacob's pants irately; pulling and growling, trying to rip it to shreds. Jacob growled, and I mean he _really_ growled back at Sammie, trying to shake him off. I giggled at Sammie's attempt to _'save me'_ from the big bad wolf.

"Stupi-**AH!**"

Sammie nearly succeeded in making Jacob do the splits in the hallway, causing me to _almost_ eat the wooden floor. But he lost his balance instead and stumbled into the apartment, making me fly onto the couch; bouncing face down.

Phew. Safe landing Thank _**Jesus**_!

I pulled my face out of the cushion, turning to Jacob who was on the floor groaning and rubbing his knee then glaring up at Sammie who in turn glared back; Quil all the while laughing in the corner, holding the bags of food to his chest.

"Your dog doesn't like us touching you huh?" Quil asked in amusement.

"He doesn't like **men** touching me" I corrected.

"Though his hostility toward you two is questionable, it doesn't take him long to warm up to guy friends of mine, but he seems to be hesitating this time" I wondered aloud.

Quil and Jacob did that thing again, when they knew something I didn't; they would look at each other simultaneously. I heard them crane their necks instantly. And _I_ knew that _they_ knew that Sammie **knows** something. It made me curious.

I frowned. I never liked to be kept in the dark, but I didn't like forcing out answers either if it wasn't necessary. Quil and Jacob craned their necks to look at me this time; they noticed my disappointment and I made no effort to hide it.

"Anyway! Let's eat! I'm starved" Quil announced, loudly I might add--hoping to divert my attention off ofthe fill-in-the-blank questions.

I raised my brow in suspicion pointing at no one in particular. "So it's like that huh? Okay, I see how it is. Just let me know when you're ready for story time." I replied, letting it go for now.

I heard them gulp but stayed quiet as they sat at the table like so, prior to our hunt for food; much more somber than last time.

At first no one said anything, being the room was filled with tension, neither of them seemed to have the eagerness to eat anymore. And there were times within those minutes of excruciating silence, Jake or Quil were tempted to give me any sort of explanation that would ease my curiosity, but decided against it when they clamped their mouths shut and the tension increased further.

So I decided to clear the room out of any negative energy. Because it was wearing me out.

"So… when do we leave for Washington?" I asked, taking a bite out of my roast beef sandwich.

It seemed that Quil and Jake were holding their breaths for a long time, because they sighed heavily in relief when I asked the question.

"Not until next week! I wanna go to Disney Land!" Quil perked up.

Jacob and I laughed at Quil's excitement.

Jake shook his head, "You have to be ye-tall to ride on the rides Quil. And it's very clear you've exceeded that measurement" he chuckled, placing his hand on top of my head.

I swatted off his arm and pouted. "Well excuse me for not taking my vitamins!" I retorted.

"Guys… I was being serious!" Quil whined.

"You can't be" I told him.

"And why **not**?!" he seemed appalled.

Quil and Jacob eyed me warily when I got off my seat and feeling my way to where Quil sat. I stood before him, as he leaned back from me when my arms reached out to touch him. When he realized I wasn't going to get violent, he let me touch his face.

I traced the outline of his jaw, his high cheek bones, and his slightly pudgy cheeks, and then felt my way to his hair. It was short, but still enough for me to pull on and it was ruffled somewhat -- his hair reminded me of that commercial with scruffy the dog that used to tell kids to '_say no to drugs'_; I chuckled at the thought but kept feeling. I did not ignore his body heat though. It was by no means luke warm to the touch, it did however, felt like a freshly baked cake that came hot out of the oven. I was _really_ itching to ask, but decided against it. For all I knew, maybe it was the climate change and their body temperature was having a hard time adjusting to too much sun.

My imagination started to piece a description of what _I _thought he looked like. I imagined he was no less handsome in that goofy kinda way when combining his comical personality, add your typical Indian color, features and voila! You have your very own sexy, hot, Indian man.

"Smile" I ordered.

Quil did so as I traced his full plump lips; Quil letting out a small laugh as _I _did so. _He must be very ticklish_, I thought evilly.

Jacob watched, intrigued at my behavior as I continued to further violate Quil's body. I only just noticed **now**,that he was as well built as Jacob was and I darned the thought of us being related.

Okay, so let me rephrase that last statement about Hot sexy Indian man… Add **ALL** that, throw in the muscular tanned body and viola! You got yourself a _sexy_, _ho_t, _**buff**_, Indian man.

Anyway, Moving On! And **no**! I did not just think _dirty thoughts_ of my cousin.

…

* * *

Quil must've enjoyed my _thorough_ examination because Jacob laughed and quietly whispered to him to open his eyes. In case you're wondering, I didn't get past his abs. I'm completely against full-breeding. Ugh. No thank you.

Quil glared at Jacob before turning to me, about to ask what that was I was doing earlier.

"-Because it's _Disney Land_, not **Chip-n-Dales**… or Thunder Down Under for that matter." I answered, muttering the last part.

Quil's face contorted in confusion; scratching the top of his head, ignoring Jacob; who was cracking up on the opposite side of him as he continued to think hard about my statement. "I don't get it…?"

Jacob laughed some more, and I shook my head in disappointment.

"Haven't you heard of _Chip-n-Dales_?" Jake asked between laughs.

Quil's face scrunched up even more in confusion. "-Like the squirrels in the cartoon?"

This made me laugh and made Jacob laugh harder. He was always uncertain of himself when answering a question, I observed.

Jake was to busy gasping for air, holding his stomach and doubling over to explain _what _Chip-n-Dale was.

"Quilty, are you sure you're 18? Because I'm led to believe that it was just your body that matured, though you still have a mindset of a child" I asked.

Quil glared at me, "My names' not Quilty! It's QUIL! And I still don't get it!"

"I don't even think there is a good explanation to where you_ would _get it" I retorted.

I felt the table tremble slightly, and Jacob stopped laughing. Quil's humoring aura vanished without a trace, only to be replaced by animosity and rage. Silly rage. Quil was trembling with anger.

I didn't understand it right then. Normally I would've threw a hissy fit about people not knowing how to take a joke, but my senses, plus Sammie's cautious growling made it clear that it wasn't funny anymore. Quil's emotions were intense, and unbearable for my small body to handle. I even started to get a migraine from standing too close.

The sounds of the chair screeching on the floor made me aware that Jacob stood up, ready to pull me back or hold back Quil, should he do anything irrational and make him regretful after all this blew over. But before Jacob could act or say anything I put up my hand, signaling him to stand his ground.

Sammie knew of my intentions and whimpered up at me, though at the same time keeping close eye on Quil; throwing his head back and forth between us. I stroked his head in reassurance that nothing will happen as he slowly moved out of the way.

I took one step closer to Quil, who growled in the same fashion Jacob had done to Sammie only more hostile.

Jake was in a panic mode when he too realized what I was about to do. And even if he knew the consequences of what would happen to me if I took another step closer, he still trusted my judgement, although he was hesitant.

Carefully, I threw my arms around his waist and held on tight if he tried to pry me off. His trembling stopped, being caught by surprise at my sudden gesture and his heavy aura toned down. No one dared to move an inch. It was quiet, and minutes later I felt Quil's arms wrap around me.

Jacob knew well enough that Quil was regretting it instantly. There was no doubt in that. He looked at Jacob with a sorrowful expression.

"Oh my God… Oh my G-…Ed" Quil clung tighter to Eden, stumbling with his words; guilt striking him tenfold.

"I'm so sorry Ed… I could've- I didn't mea- I'm so sorry…"

Jake walked over behind him and grabbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay man. It's okay, everything's okay." He tried to reason.

I didn't say anything. I didn't move, I didn't respond. I just stood there; in Quil's arms as he mumbled incoherent apologies on my head. Jacob was massaging his shoulder, occasionally patting it in reassurance that nothing happened. Nothing bad at least.

It was my turn not to get it -- Get what he was mumbling about, get what just happened… get why they were being so secretive.

I just didn't get it.

But I didn't ask. I **wanted** to. But I didn't.

Maybe I wasn't meant to know their secret. Maybe it was better if I was ignorant about it. Or maybe…

Maybe I knew, but forgot.


	6. My milkshake is better than Yours

**Chapter 6. Thank you for the reviews. I'm a bit iffy about this chapter though. So when you finish up this chapter, would it be too much to ask if i asked for your opinions? I think i might want to redo this chapter. Only if you have any complaints about it. Please and Thank you. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own in any way, shape, or form the Series of _Twilight_ or its characters Aside the OC. **Stephanie Meyer** however, does.

* * *

**My Milkshake is better than yours.**

The recent events hit me like nostalgia. Quil's menacing aura that weighed me down like a ton of steel bricks became a trigger to a memory that I pushed to the back of my mind long ago. His brash behaviors last night made that memory resurface, but only so vaguely.

_Transformation_. That's all I could get out of it.

Quil and Jacob were on the couches, snoring loudly. After last night's fiasco, Jacob detached Quil from me, guided him into the living room, and let him lay on the couch. Then he took my hand, guided me into my bedroom, and closed the door.

He sighed, apologizing on Quil's behalf once more. And I told him that it was okay -- which it really was, because I was at fault to begin with. I was playing with fire and I was so close to getting burned.

It just goes to show that I don't know Quil. At all. Sure we're cousins and that we used to play together as children. But that was as far as it went; the only time I've known him or Jacob for that matter. And I missed out on so many years away from them; that we went right back to where we started.

_As strangers._

I thought, 'it would be _so _easy for me to get acquainted again because we're cousins.' But what I failed to understand was that sometimes, blood isn't always thicker than water. Even families have flaws. Everything could go out of balance and it would only take one grain of sand to tip the scale. Bonds don't always stick together.

I had to learn that the hard way.

I woke up earlier than the time I usually get up; Sammie trotting along side me. Since yesterday, he watched over me like a hawk. Not once leaving me out of his sight. He even followed me to the bathroom and stood by the door like a royal guard to the Queen of England.

I patted his head in gratitude; then made my way over to the kitchen and made some coffee.

The whole time I directed my attention to the living room where the boys resided.

And I contemplated.

I contemplated long and hard, trying to remember what it was I had forgotten, or chose to forget the day I left La Push. I remember when Quil's mom and mine used to tell bedtime stories of our ancestors whenever Quil or I spent the night at each other's houses-- though I never got to hear all of it, since I always failed to stay awake when they were getting half way through it.

Just thinking of '_trying_'was annoying me to no end. So I stopped trying and focused on my guilt and embarrassment.

**Guilty**, because my mouth got the better of me and I was pushing buttons I shouldn't have been pushing.

**Embarrassed**, because I was a fool to think I was close enough to Quil to joke with him on the same level as Jacob.

I was starting to think that moving back to the reservation was the best idea anyone ever thought of for me. Because in that instant, I regretted forgetting what I was and where I came from; never mind all the other things I let myself forget.

It wasn't that Quil or Jacob or Embry who changed over the years, it was I who changed entirely. I let myself become alienated to those close to me; the people I've known since my birth; the people I was connected to right from the very beginning.

It was I, who cut _any_ and **all** ties to a place I thought I would never come back to.

I heaved a sorrowful sigh and sipped from my mug as I continued to pretend to stare where Quil and Jacob was.

It wasn't long after my _deep thinking_ that I heard a groan and a yawn. I felt my body stiffen, knowing that they were awake. While I was mentally kicking myself in the ass for being an inconsiderate bitch, I didn't _think _to come up with an apology for Quil. And I further started to _mentally kick my ass_.

I heard footsteps going separate ways, one going to the bathroom and the other coming to the kitchen. I froze on the spot waiting for any sign to see which one was it.

Sammie growled, moving in front of me, letting me know who it was.

Quil.

And I heard the chair screech against the floor, as he quietly settled on it. Sammie was still growling warningly but it seemed that Quil wasn't taking the hint, nor did he seem afraid of Sammie's temper.

"Eden I-I-" he began, but I held up my hand..

"Don't. You did nothing wrong."

"But I-"

"I know"

Quil looked at me in irritation, unconvinced that I understood in the slightest about his previous actions. "Do you?"

"A little" I simply said.

True, I didn't fully grasp what was going on. I was however, determined to find out. But even so, I knew that last night, nothing would get out proportion anymore than it did.

I heard the toilet flush and Jacob came out, walking over to us and pulled out the other chair beside Quil.

"_A little_ could've cost you Eden" Jacob spoke.

"If Sammie wasn't there or me to stop him, you would've-… but even if Sammie was, it would do little damage, maybe even none at all"

There it was again. The secret that they wanted to tell but couldn't.

Now I was getting somewhere.

"Okay, so I don't know, _at all_, with what's going on at the moment, but is it _my_ fault that you two aren't letting me in on this?" It was my turn to become irritated. _We've already been through this! I'm __**not **__a clairvoyant. _

"You do know. You just don't remember" Quil stated.

"Why do I get the feeling that you two aren't the only ones in on it?"

"On what?"

"**It**! Whatever _it_ is!"

I started to get frustrated, completely forgetting about Quil's apology speech. I wanted to ask. I wanted to ask _so _badly. But my pride wouldn't let me. I'd open my mouth, ready to come out with the question, though it either came out as a different question or sarcastic remark. None of which gave me the answers I wanted.

I sighed in defeat knowing they weren't going to tell me, no matter how bad I _wanted_ them too… no matter how bad _they_ wanted to.

"I'll say it again. I'm not going ask if I'm not supposed know. My faith in knowing when the time is right is much too dominant than my curiosity. But don't tempt me, because I will get answers."

They didn't push the matter and neither did I. The room fell silent again.

"You know… I never got to finish my sandwich" Quil blurted out randomly.

I smiled, knowing this was Quil's way of putting everything behind him.

I reached over and wrapped my arms around Quil, who returned the gesture eagerly and Jacob got up to do the same. He let me loose as they both ruffled my hair.

Although we were supposed end the interrogations, I couldn't help but wonder…

"So does you two being a walking heater part of the _big_ secret you can't tell me?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

" Yup" they both said in unison.

"Right. I have no further questions your honor."

The morning went by as if nothing had happened. This time we went out to Denny's for breakfast just so we could get out of the place that held so much awkwardness. Much to Sammie's dismay, though I did promise I'd come back with treats, and he stopped giving me the cold shoulder.

Quil was persistent on going to Disney Land since he's never been. It wasn't that I wanted to deny him his childhood dream; I just knew that they were bound to cause unwanted attention. Not to mention after that whole drama the previous night, I was afraid to imagine how much worse it would be if he inflicted his anger on a mere stranger.

It wasn't new that the people in California had little to no respect toward other people. Just a little bump of the shoulder and they were in hysterics. And amusement parks were filled with rude people who were prepared for verbal confrontation and possible physical combat. Even though I didn't know what they were keeping from me, it didn't sound like a walk in the park that's for sure.

It was more complicated in a mystified way.

Jacob had half a mind to side with Quil. But he was more rational and logical to ignore the possibilities that something would go wrong. And when Quil could no longer convince Jacob to come over to the dark side, he switched to a more annoying tactic.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard! And they're like, it's better than yours! Damn right! It's better than yours! I could teach you! But I have to-"

"Argh! _Shuut_ Up!" I sneered.

Not only was I annoyed, I was also embarrassed, because Quil sang out loud, doing his little 'girlfriend' dance. And we were still at Denny's!

Jacob was highly entertained; which didn't help the situation we were in since he just kept laughing; only egging Quil on even more. People were starting to stare.

I was mortified.

Just when I thought the song had ended and Quil was ready to give up… he went Country on me.

"Let's go girls" Quil sang in a high pitched voice, he got out of the booth and pretended he had a cow boy hat on, and then he kicked up his shoes attempting to do the line dance, or so I'm assuming from all the movement he was making.

I smacked my face and slumped further down the booth we were seated in. "Oh god…."

"_The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun yea_!" he sang on.

Jacob was doubled over laughing hysterically as well as some other bystanders who could see Quil in clear view.

"_Oh OH! Oh! Go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady!_"

"Quil…"

"_Oh! OH! Oh! I wanna be free yea! Feel the way I feel_!"

"Quil!"

"_Man I feel like a woman! Oh! OH_!-"

"**ALRIGHT**!" I finally shouted.

Quil turned to me with an all knowing 'I win!' smirk. If this was his way of getting things, I did not want to be around for it.

"**Fine**! We'll go to Disney Land! Just shut up already!"

Quil sat back down calmly, pretending to adjust the napkin on the table; smoothing it on the flat surface. Jacob was still laughing on the floor wheezing now.

I rubbed my face in frustration and glared at Quil.

"Sheesh… all that just to go to Disney Land?" I asked my insanely embarrassing cousin.

He was rather proud and satisfied with his performance.

"I'm in it to win it Eden doll. And you loved it" he taunted.

"I got skills. Besides, its' not healthy to be so serious and stuck up all the time. You gotta let loose once in awhile. Don't you agree Ed?"

"Yes because, who doesn't think it's healthy for an overgrown buff man singing about his over charged Milkshake and feminine wiles?" I cast back, with sarcasm attached to it.

"Exactly"

Jacob finally recovered off the ground and leaned back against the cushioned booth, exhaling steadily.

"So when are we going?" he asked.

Quil and Jacob looked expectantly at Eden who only shrugged her shoulders.

"Now if you want"

"Really?!"

I nodded, "Theme parks are usually open around nine or ten"

"Heck yes I'm gonna ride the tea cups!" Quil hooted.

* * *

We came back to the apartment, Quil this time, hoisting me over his shoulders as we darted through the bustling streets; Jacob in tow. I'm starting to think this is becoming a habit with these two.

_Excited_ was an understatement of what Quil was feeling at the moment. He urged us to hurry and up change already, never mind the bath. Jacob and I just looked at him funny, and then scrunched our faces in disgust. Bathing is essential.

"What?" Quil asked with innocent curiosity. As if he didn't think it was immoral to go without a shower for more than a day.

Neither of us gave a reply back; not after last night. I was playing it safe this time. But that didn't mean I was going to agree with him.

Soon after me, Jacob went next while Quil was sulking on the sofa because we were and I quote, "taking our sweet time." I could tell by his constant tapping of his shoes that he was getting impatient.

I raised a brow at his edginess. "Is this gonna trigger another mood swing of yours?"

His tapping stopped and it was quiet for awhile before he said anything -- possibly choosing his words carefully.

His chipper aura faded into guilt in an instant. And I _instantly _regretted even asking.

I walked over to where Quil resided, sitting down beside him and placed my hands on his fidgeting fingers.

"Quil…"

"Eden before you saying anything I-"

I stopped him by covering his mouth with one hand, although I missed it by an inch.

"Don't apologize Quil. You have nothing to apologize for, I told you this."

"But-"

"But nothing. The damage is done."

Quil sighed and slapped my hand away playfully.

"Damn it woman! Why can't you let me finish my sentences?"

"Because…" I smirked.

Quil raised his brow. "Because…?" he urged.

"I got the **powa**!" I said reciting the song.

Quil and I laughed for a moment before he ruffled my wet hair and pushed me lightly.

"And you're embarrassed about _my_ Denny's' performance" he reminded.

"Hey, for all I know, we could've had a throw down. But I don't address my _mad skills_ in public." I countered.

"Psh! Puh-lease girlfriend! Your _powa_ can't top _my_ milkshake. It is after all, better than yours" he grinned proudly.

His adolescent innocent aura built up, though still a little butt hurt about yesterday.

So I admitted defeat. "Okay… I give. You can say it"

He gleamed at this, and cleared his throat so his apology could have justice when he said it.

"I'm-"

"Done!" Jacob announced, closing the bathroom door.

I got off the couch, making my way to my bedroom to finish getting ready and Quil stared wide eyed after me.

"Hey!" he frowned.

"Disney Land Quil._ Disney Land_. Can't keep Mickey and friends waiting" I reminded.

He let it go, his long waited apology forgotten at the sound of Disney Land as he jumped off the sofa and stood by the door.

Sammie was coming with us, since it proved to be useful when it came to crowds, plus, it emphasized my condition of being blind.

There was no way anyone would deny Sammie space to walk through. He's adorable.

And so, we were ready. Sammie pulled me along, happy to get out of the apartment and glad that he was able to tag along this time, much to Quil and Jacob's dismay. The two sat up front while Sam and I at the back; Sam more so sticking his head out the window. It's a dog thing I guess.


	7. Dreams really do come true

**Chapter 7. Woot. I'm on a roll. I hope you enjoy it. And the people who are anxious to have embry make an entrance, patience. He will be introduced very soon. I promise you that. Thanks for the reviews! And Robo-Kyo! you effin rock. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way, shape, or form the Series of _Twilight_ or its characters Aside the OC. **Stephanie Meyer** however, does.

* * *

**Dreams really do Come True**

Quil was _very _vivacious—of that I was sure. Sammie wagged his tail, excited of all the people. It seems that he was suffocating with Quil and Jacob in our small apartment, the wide open spaces was like a haven for him.

While Jacob and I waited in line to get the tickets, Sammie and Quil waited underneath the shade. **Both** of them avoiding one another like a bickering couple. Jacob described to me how Quil folded his arms facing one way, every so often glance- no, _glaring_ in Sammie's direction, while Sammie sat calmly facing the other way, growling every so often in Quil's direction.

I shook my head at their stubbornness.

I decided that a 3 day pass to both Disney land and California Adventures would be just enough time to get through the whole amusement park, and satisfy Quil's excitement. Then we made our way through Disney's gates.

I couldn't really describe Quil's emotions once he took a look around. There was actually too many he was feeling and I couldn't keep up. Since they were blissful ones, there wasn't a problem taking it in. So I didn't have to worry about pains and migraines.

Jacob was also intrigued because he's also never been, but not so much as Quil. Sammie made way through the crowd, pulling Quil along—unwillingly on both their parts-- Jacob and I not far behind.

Quil was still on Sammie's hate list, and vice versa. But I was bent on making amends between the two before our road trip back to Washington. If I was moving back, Sam had to get along, and if that couldn't happen, I was afraid that I wasn't going to be able to bring him with me.

I can't have _that_ now, can I? Besides, I'm taking pleasure in their misery.

Jacob substituted for Sammie; guiding me carefully through the many people passing by as we followed him and Quil.

Despite their resentment between each other, they stuck it out for everyone's sake of getting along peacefully. And I know Quil certainly didn't want to spoil his day.

"I wanna ride that one!" he shouted suddenly, pointing at said ride.

I had to laugh at his childish maturity -- definitely not what you would expect from a hot muscular man who could probably lift a dump truck with ease. I couldn't help but notice the auras I was getting around from people who were staring bewilderedly at the overgrown child; discreetly making fun. Though he seemed too preoccupied by the rides and concession stands filled with cotton candy, turkey legs, and popcorn to notice he had an audience. Or he just didn't care.

I probably would've done the same thing if I had eyes I could see out of and_ not_ related to him in any way, shape or form.

Quil hurried to where the line started, yanking Sammie with him-- Sammie was not happy with that one.

"He's so hyped up, even _if_ he has Sammie" he mused.

I smiled knowingly. "Yes, it's like a dream come true" I chided.

"Yea. Disney really stayed true to their motto" he agreed.

"Why don't you ride this one with Quil?" I asked him.

Jacob debated for a moment before he turned to me. "Nah, I think I'll sit this one out. I'm not sure if I could fit in a two seater with him" he replied.

I knew Jacob wasn't that much different from Quil when comparing sizes, but I didn't think their build would be _that _exaggerating.

"May I?" I asked, grabbing his bulky arm.

Jacob quirked a brow at me, being caught off guard when I pulled him down to sit on the near by benches.

It was Jacob's turn to feel on. And I don't mean it in a provocative way…I think.

I started out with his arms, not missing one bicep or tricep. And let me tell you, I was **not **disappointed. All that sexiness!

I worked my way up to his face, gently caressing his skin and I felt him shiver. It wasn't because of the weather I'll let you know, because it was summer, and summers here are excruciatingly hot. I traced his face in the same manner I did with Quil

From jaw line, to cheeks and chin, his forehead and hair. Looking at it from another's point of view, you would think that we were just another horny teenage couple that couldn't take our hands off each other. But that wasn't the case.

I pictured his description in my mind while doing this, and I have to say, he exceeded my expectations.

I frowned slightly at this. "Damn it." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked worriedly.

Jacob grew anxious, perhaps afraid that I didn't like what I felt.

"Is everyone in La Push buff and good looking?" I pouted.

Jacob chuckled at me, ruffling my hair.—this was also beginning to be another habit of theirs.

"Only if you want us to be Ed" he retorted.

"Really? Cause that would be just awesome" I countered.

I heard Sammie bark, making his way to us; Quil not present.

Sammie licked my hand and sat beside me. I grumbled a few profanities under my breath for Quil.

"Has he always been _this_ negligent?" I hissed sourly.

Jacob patted my shoulder to calm me down. "Quil is just overly excited Ed. Don't ruin it for him."

I sighed, knowing that he had a point. "Well he better be soaking it up because he's gonna hear an earful from me later. What if someone snatched Sam?"

Sam was my life, my other half, my oxygen. I'd be lost without him and I mean that both ways. If something ever happened to him, I'm strangling the one responsible.

"Relax Ed. I'm pretty sure Sam can hold his own. He's brave enough to confront…"

Jacob stopped in mid-sentence. Probably realized he almost spilled the beans.

I giggled. "Something tells me, you do this often."

Jacob scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "No I don't…" He denied.

"Mm-hmm, And I can see."

"Anyway! So are you excited to go back to the reservation?" he asked, trying to get off the subject.

I thought about it for awhile. Was I excited? Actually, I was more nervous than excited. But I'll be damned if he knew that.

"To tell you the truth Jake, at first I was very vehement about the whole ordeal. Moving to Washington meant, immobilizing. You see, my parents and I are… what's the word… vagrant people. We never liked to settle at some place for too long. And I liked my newfound independence after they left me." I explained.

Jacob didn't say anything. In his mind, he admired Eden for her boldness to take on the world, despite her disability. And it wasn't a problem that she liked to wander. However, it would be deemed a problem if one of the guys imprinted on her; excluding himself, Quil, Sam, and Paul. And he hoped fate wouldn't stick its head in her business when they arrived.

I bit my lip, debating if I should leave it at that or continue to make my point. Though I didn't exactly answer his question, and I tend to be a longwinded person. I could've just gone with a monosyllabic answer. But I felt the need to further clarify my point in the answer.

"Reminiscing with Quil and his mom… and reuniting with you guys, it… made me feel something; something that I haven't felt for a long time. Just being with you two, makes me feel secure and… wanted; useful even."

"That's a good thing right?" he wondered.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Yea…"

"But… see that's the thing. You could say that I'm somewhat excited to go back home. The only thing I'm having trouble with is that I barely remember what it was like to live in La Push let alone remember the people. Who's to say someone who's my _relative_ comes up to me and I wouldn't have the slightest clue _who _they are, then I'm stuck trying to pull it off like I did remember. You know what I'm saying?"

I think I spoke to fast because Jacob didn't say anything and his aura spelled out: confused.

"Uh… sort of." He finally said.

I smiled, not even caring that he had absolutely no idea what I was trying to say. It's complicated.

So I patted his shoulder and stood up. "Good. I'm glad we're on the same page."

As if on queue, Quil walked out and met up with us. "Dude! You _have _to try that!"

The day went on like that. Sometimes Jacob stayed with me because he couldn't see himself riding the ride in fear of scarring his smooth reputation and other times, he was obligated to ride with Quil. Quil wanted to ride every ride at Disney land, but because of his height and weight, he was denied that liberation. I made it mandatory that we take pictures throughout the day just so Quil's mother had more pictures to add to her infamous photo albums.

Pictures are worth a thousand words.

Sammie was happy to finally tag along with us instead of getting left behind the past few days. And of course we couldn't enjoy the day without eating; though in Quil and Jacob's case it was every hour. I just can't stress enough just how those two were able to finish all that food. From the big turkey legs, the 5 servings of cotton candy each, the roasted corn, the 3 bags of popcorn, the ice cream drumsticks, and to top it all off, the buffet in the food court.

I honestly can't figure out how they ate all that and still manage to ride the roller coasters; _especially_ Quil. Had that been me, I would've called it quits after the turkey leg.

By the time he finished most of the rides in Disney land and half the rides in California adventures, it was already ten-thirty in the evening. Along the way, they bought some souvenirs for their friends back home. Quil's hands were full and talking up a storm as we walked through the parking lot. Even though I didn't ride any of the rides, I was exhausted, so Jacob offered me a piggy back ride and I had no qualms to turn it down.

Finally, we reached the car and Jacob handed me Sammie's leash as we got into his rabbit, or so he dubbed it. The ride home was peaceful after 15 minutes, due to Quil knocking out.

All in all it was a pretty good day. _So _good that I thought, maybe moving back wouldn't be as nerve wrecking as I predict it would be. As long as those two didn't leave my side, I'd be okay.

* * *

The week went by pretty swiftly. I blame Quil for that one.

We slept throughout most of the day after our Disney trip and only got up to eat, then knocked back out. The last few days were a blur. Everything went by so quick I couldn't believe it. Quil always wanted to go somewhere, see something and I didn't protest. They enjoyed themselves, so I was content. At least they had stories to tell when we arrived in La Push and it would distract their friends from focusing on me. I'm not into flashy entrances with crowds.

By the time I knew it, we were packing the last few belongings I had and secured the apartment; making sure I wouldn't leave anything behind. Quil and Jacob went down before me letting me know that they'll be waiting. Sammie and I wanted to say goodbye one last time before we left; one last time going out the door.

Sammie whimpered, feeling the same and I patted his head to comfort him, then we finally closed the door and walked solemnly down the stairs.

I met up with the two, calmly waiting as they leaned on the Rabbit.

Quil grinned at me. "So are you ready to walk down memory lane?" he taunted.

I smiled timidly but said nothing, and they lead in Sammie and I into the car. As the car started to move, I couldn't help but look back... even if I couldn't see.

Washington, here we come.


	8. Proned to problems

**Chapter 8. Close to what you're expecting but not quite. Although i can tell you that Embry has been introduced! The trio is back again! Woot. You can tell me you love me laters. Just Enjoy the chapter! and review laters if you could so kindly do after and tell me what you think! Yay? Nay? Lemme know please! And i made it extra long. 3000 some words, not counting the author's note and disclaimer. I'm so excited with my achievement today. Thanks again.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way, shape, or form the Series of _Twilight_ or its characters Aside the OC. **Stephanie Meyer** however, does.

* * *

**Proned to Problems**

Our little road trip consisted of _a lot_ of pit stops. Few reasons for those pit stops were either that, Sammie needed to use the restroom, one of us had to use the restroom, or we ran out of snacks. For the most part, it wasn't as enticing as Quil made it sound. Unless the reason for my boredom and anticipation to get there ASAP was that I couldn't enjoy the view they way he could.

Yea. That must be it.

It was endless and beginning to become annoying. Quil tried to liven up my mood by telling horrible jokes; which obviously didn't work. I was bored, irritated and feeling nauseous from all the swerving Jacob was making; avoiding slow cars. I just wish that he could avoid **not** crashing.

I didn't want to spoil the mellow mood, by my nagging, so I settled to listen to my ipod in silence. It wasn't long till I fell asleep.

By the time I awoke, I found that we had passed the state line of Washington several hours before my wake, or so Quil informed me. I still felt a little under the weather, no pun intended what with this gloomy weather and the constant rain. I also felt claustrophobic; desperately wanting to get out of the small car Quil and Jacob were able to fit in. Because they were so huge I didn't have any leg room and my joints were stiff and in need of a stretch. Quil must've sensed my discomfort because I heard the chair squeak.

Quil looked back at Eden, then at Jacob giving him an all knowing look. The '_big secret_' look, the look that meant now was a time as good as any.

I felt the car grow tense. Their auras were suspicious and furtive. They were planning something I knew it. Sammie felt the same, judging from the way he was growling quietly, but still just as menacing.

"Ed, we're gonna call it a night, and we'll make the rest of the trip tomorrow morning." Jacob announced.

I managed to mumble a low 'hmm' but said nothing else -- asked no questions to confirm my suspicions.

Jacob spotted a nearby motel along the way, and parked in the lot. He ordered a one room with two beds, and we had to sneak in Sammie since dogs weren't allowed and I was **not **going to leave him outside. Everyone settled down. Sammie sat near me, keeping close on the two overgrown males. Quil was pacing and Jacob sat at the edge of the other bed.

"You should get some Sleep Ed" he suggested.

"I could say the same for both of you" I chided, smirking.

"We will."

Jacob still held the calm demeanor; I could feel his gaze penetrating on me as if he was trying to hypnotize me into sleeping. Although I was very curious, I was also tired and I didn't feel like playing guessing games. So I gave up and sighed, letting my body fall limply on the mattress. Sammie laid his head and paws on my stomach. I felt his throat rumble briefly every so often, and I stroked his fur gently to ease his mind. Slowly but surely, I drifted into nothingness.

* * *

**The Boys**

They waited awhile after Eden fell asleep. Sammie was still on his guard; his gaze following their every move. Quil glared, appalled by his actions and Jacob shook his head at the two. It wasn't long till he stood up and motioned Quil to follow him. Quietly, he locked the door and stood outside.

Quil glared at the window and growled. "Stupid dog and his sixth sense…" he huffed.

"He's just trying to protect her Quil. It's his instinct to. You're the same way when it comes to Claire." Jacob reasoned.

"Yea, but does he have to make it seem like _we're _the bad guys? _Hello!_ I'm her **cousin**!" he hissed.

Jacob chuckled as Quil threw his tantrums, shaking his head once more.

Deciding to cut the chit chatter, Jacob's face went serious again.

"Come on. Let's meet up with the others. The faster we go, the quicker we can get back just in time before she wakes up."

Quil didn't have to be told twice, as he nodded in understanding; taking off his shirt. Jacob did the same as they ran off into a nearby forest.

They had done this many a times -- to many to count-- even so, the pain was still there as their bones made cracking sounds, and their body grew furry. The transformation was complete within minutes, with them now on all fours; racing through the vast browns and greens in the night.

* * *

**The Pack **

It had been a week and a half since they heard the news that Quil and Jacob were taking a road trip to pick up Quil's cousin in California.

Embry was slightly miffed that Quil didn't consider in bringing him along, let alone ask if he wanted to. So he was waited to arrive to lecture him about the saying _bros before hoes_.

Everyone grew curious by the minute who Quil's cousin was that made him take a trip to California at the spur of the moment. Though they hadn't sense that neither Quil nor Jacob changed into their wolf forms in that week they've been gone. It was only until tonight that they made contact to meet up. The others tried to read their thoughts, at least to see what Quil's cousin looked like but they were keeping their thoughts to themselves for some reason.

_So… why are we here again? _Seth asked.

_They're back. _Embry answered for him.

_Here they come. _

On queue, Quil stepped out between the trees into the clearing where everyone resided; Jacob following right behind him.

_We're back! _Quil announced_._

Seth became excited when they showed and ran up to greet them as his tail wagged profusely.

_So?! _

_So what? _Jacob asked.

_So what did you guys do in California? _Seth asked.

Quil couldn't wait to tell all the details of their trip, how they went to Disney land and California Adventures, how they ate so many varieties of food, what California looked like and how hot it was. But Sam cleared his throat to get his attention to ask what this meeting was about.

Quil lowered his ears sheepishly and composed himself.

_Anyway, as you know, my cousin we'll be coming back home so I could keep a better eye on her- _

_So you have to baby-sit another child? _Paul interrupted scoffing.

Quil growled but continued.

_She has a special condition that makes her unable to live on her own and she's not a kid! She's 18. _

_That's it? We came out here just so you can tell us about your special cousin that can't live on her own? So what is she blind or something? _Leah sneered in annoyance.

Quil and Jacob looked at each other before turning back to Leah with a hardened gaze.

_Actually yes Leah, she** is** blind. _Jacob confirmed.

Leah was surprised then lowered her head in shame, realizing her mistake. She had hit the nail on the head.

No one said anything; which gave Quil the impression to continue.

_What she lacks in sight, she gained in her other senses. _

_Is there significance to that? _Paul asked in a carefree manner.

_She's… more intact with her hearing. But not only that… she's… it's like… _

Quil growled in frustration.

_Its' like she has a sixth sense_. Jacob intervened, noticing that Quil was having a hard time trying to describe it.

_She can easily read people's emotions; it's like a stench to her; like she can read auras. _He finished.

_So what you're trying to tell us is that she's a precaution that we have to consider carefully. _Sam asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

Quil and Jacob nodded.

_That's not all… _Jacob added.

Sam kept his gaze on him, urging him to keep going.

_Last week Quil had a moment. _He confessed.

Leah glared at Quil, who kept his head down the whole time. _You didn't!_

_We were joking, you know playful banter, and Quil snapped. Since Eden is blind, I wouldn't think she'd catch on to what was going on. But she did… somewhat. Although she couldn't see; she felt it. She knew something was wrong. _

Quil seemed distant, but he was listening intently to Jacob recall the events that happened the first night they came. Guilt crept its way back from his subconscious.

_Before I knew it, I felt someone wrap their arms around me, and when I looked down, Eden held on tight, like she knew what to do. _Quil added.

_You stupid stupid mutt! Do you realize what you could've done?! _Paul flared.

_Like I don't know it's my fault?! I know! **Stop reminding me!** _Quil fired back_._

_Eden put herself in danger when she did that, she knew what the consequences were like, but she still did it. She told me to stand down. _Jacob explained.

Sam glared at Jacob in disappointment. _And you still let her endanger herself? _

He rounded on Quil and Jacob and sat in front of them.

_Regardless if she knows in the slightest of what could've happen, you still are part to blame for your negligence. Both of you. _

Everyone stayed silent. Not one daring to protest, or defend. Sam may have not seemed like he was angry. But everyone knew when he was calm though firm when speaking, he was enraged.

_What of this cousin of yours Quil?_

Quil was hesitant, afraid to lift his head up to face Sam's strict glare. But it wasn't a choice to answer.

_She's my second cousin. We grew up together then her family moved after she turned ten. _

At the sound of this, Embry froze his movements. Realization dawned upon him.

_Eden? Eden Elijah Apple? That cousin? _Embry asked bewilderedly_. _

Quil and Jacob looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Yea, you remember right Em? She used to play with us when we were little. She's the one you used pull her hair and push in the dirt. _Jacob recalled.

_That, and she's the only cousin I know that's blind. _Quil scoffed to himself in disbelief at Embry.

Embry glared at Quil, who looked around idly avoiding him.

This meeting held a lot of glaring.

_I wanna see how she looks like! _Seth piped up.

_Tomorrow. We have to get back before she wakes up. _Jacob told him.

_Aww! Hey! Why so secretive?! You guys are hiding your thoughts about her. Can we at least see what she's like? Is she hot? _Seth whined, bombarding them with questions.

Seth's realization also made the others wonder why the two were being so secretive about Eden's identity -- though Leah could care less _what _she looked like, she _did _want to know why they were behaving so discreetly -- Because when either of them tried to probe their minds, they automatically thought of Sammie, Eden's dog, much to Quil's annoyance.

_You didn't mention anything about your cousin having a dog… _Leah reminded him.

In that instant, their thoughts recalled all the times Sammie knew something was different about them, the feeling of anxiousness and pressure he made them feel whenever Eden was around them. They focused more on Sammie than revealing Eden's features carefully trying not to ruin the secret. But Sammie's presence would be a cause for concern since he has an idea of what they all were; which would make it harder for everyone including Eden to get along.

Quil most certainly did not want to isolate Eden into a corner, nor did he want to go back and forth between her and the pack. It was bad enough they patrolled long hours of the night. The option of asking Eden to leave Sammie behind was a one in a million chance of her agreeing. Sammie was like her second half, her twin. Being separated was unbearable for both of them.

_About that… _Quil started.

Sam as well as the others had seen and felt what they did the past week and a half.

Everyone had caught the name of the Dog, Sam shaking his head at the ironic jokes, though everyone refrained from saying anything, but it was very tempting to lighten the mood a bit.

He sighed heavily, ignoring the nagging feeling he was getting from everyone.

_We'll handle the dog. From the looks of it, it will only be a threat if Eden is in harm's way. So while she's around or if ever there will be a time where the dog understands that he has nothing to worry about, watch your tempers. _He ordered, more directly at Paul however_._

_We'll see you tomorrow. _With that, Sam turned away, eagerly wanting to get back into Emily's arms. Soon everyone beside Quil, Jacob, and Embry had followed suit, leaving them behind.

When they made sure that they were far off in the distance, Quil walked up to Embry, nudging slightly at him.

_Sorry about leaving you behind. _He apologized_. _

_Damn straight you better be sorry! _Embry retorted sourly.

_Chill out dude. I was just too stoked about seeing her after so long and Jacob was the only one out of the three of us that had a car. I didn't think much about it. _He admitted.

_It's true, he knocked on my door, stuffed a bag full of my clothes and dragged me to the rabbit and told me to 'just drive'. _Jacob defended.

_You still could've come over to my house and did the same thing you did with Jacob! Not cool dude. Not cool. _Embry spat.

The mood was right again after awhile. Embry welcomed them back since he hadn't done so already. They had transformed back, only leaving off their shirts as they lounged around the clearing for awhile.

"So how is she?" he asked.

Jacob glanced at him with caution. "I don't think so"

"What?"

"I know that tone" he replied self assured that he knew what Embry was implying in the question.

Quil raised a brow at him. "Yea dude, what- ooh no" he caught on.

Embry was puzzled at what the two meant.

"What?"

"Dude, you are **not **hitting on my cousin!"

Embry held up his hands in protest. "I wasn't-"

"Uh-huh…" they both said in disbelief.

Embry gave up the act. "Okay, so maybe I was, but dude! I'm your best friend! You can trust me" He grinned, hoping it would work.

"No. She is not gonna be another one of your flavors of the week!"

"What? Dude-"

"Unless…"

Jacob seemed in thought; cursing himself for not realizing it sooner. "Damn it. I knew I left something out."

"What?" Quil asked.

Embry looked expectantly at Jacob, curious as well.

Jacob sighed. "Eden was telling me about how she doesn't like to stay in the same place for too long"

"So?"

"So…" he pressed. "If Embry or any of the other guys that haven't imprinted, they just might."

Quil and Embry looked at him blankly, clearly not getting where he's coming from.

"What's your point dude?"

He sighed again. "My _point_ is that it could really cause a problem. She likes her freedom and one man isn't gonna get in her way"

"Imprinting would just make her feel like she's in a cage, since we can't really get up and leave. We still have leech issues to deal with; we have to stay close to the reservation to keep order"

"_If_ she does get imprinted, it's a probability, not a certainty" Embry reasoned.

"You don't know that." Jake retorted.

"Why do you think we're trying to hide her identity in the first place?" He asked.

"That wouldn't make a difference, she's coming back to the reservation, and one of us will see her eventually"

"Not if I can help it!" Quil declared.

Embry looked at him with a scowl. "What are you gonna do? Keep her locked in the house forever?"

Quil thought about it for a moment, and then put his foot down dramatically. "No, I'll take her out for a walk every now and then!"

Jacob smacked the back of Quil's head and glared at him. "Quil, that was not funny! And Embry, I hate to say it, but you have a point"

He rubbed his face in frustration. There wasn't any loop hole to this whole imprinting thing, and it didn't help that Eden was one of those types when she made a decision, it was absolute. They were just going to have to take their chances and pray to god their fate wouldn't seal on her.

Embry was looking pretty smug, knowing he made a point.

"There's nothing we can do. It's out of our hands Quil. We're just gonna have to wait and see. And Sam wants to meet her, just to see if she poses as a threat to our secret"

"If she doesn't get imprinted" Embry added.

"Right."

The sun was starting to rise, letting Quil and Jacob know that they had to get back quick. With a typical manly handshake, they parted ways; morphing back to beat the time.

* * *

**Embry **

This early morning's meeting was certainly a wake up call. So many precautions they had to take, so many problems that could arrive with Quil's cousin.

Embry had gotten home just before his mother would notice he was gone. Quietly, he crept up the stairs towards his bedroom and plopped himself on the bed sighing.

_What way to start out a day _he thought to himself.

Embry propped himself up and reached over to open the drawer near his bed side and took out a small glossy paper. Then laid back down, resting the piece of paper on his broad chest sighing again.

He held up the picture at eye level, gazing absentmindedly at it. After a while his big arms started to ache as he placed the picture back on his chest and stared at the ceiling. He was amazed at how much time flew by. It had been a long time that anyone has said her name, and truth be told, he'd forgotten about her up till now. She was just another string of memories to him. But he did remember the little crush he had when they played together; which is probably the cause of why would he pulled her hair and played rough with her.

He started to remember all the times they played pretend and how jealous he'd get when someone else got her attention. Only to take revenge on her for those reasons alone. If it it was the only way to steer her attention back on him, then he would use those means just so she'd focus on no one else.

But those were silly first crushes in elementary and the day she left was the day he forgot the name Eden. It was his way of coping. Days would pass, and each time change occurs in a person. Eight years is a long time, and he wanted to see just how much she's grown, how much she's matured. Or if she was still the same little tomboy he had his first crush on.

He just couldn't wait to see _just _what time had done to her.


	9. It has begun

**First off, I'd like to apologize for the long wait. But alas, I have made it so that you would enjoy it longer than usual. Though, to me, it seems that I didn't do a better job at wording it. I don't do to well with writing drama. It tends to go over board and poorly plotted. I might do some revision to this chapter. But I want to hear what you readers think first. Thank you for waiting. Pls. R&R!**

**P.S.**

**Chapter 10 i'm working on as we speak so i have to add a little more and i'll be posting up the chapter. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight series in any way, shape or form. All I own is the OC and the dog.

**Twilight © Stephanie Meyer**.

* * *

**It Has Begun**

The two had made it back in time with 15 minutes to spare; deciding that they should get a bite to eat before the headed back to the motel they left Eden at.

Jacob seemed to be somewhat out of it on the run back, like he was going to fear for the worst. Something was going to happen, something that involved Eden and it wasn't going to be smooth sailing.

He remembered at Disney land when she had told him she and her parents were wandering people that never liked to settle. Hypothetically speaking if one of the boys who have yet to imprint, imprinted on Eden, they would have a very hard time trying to tie her down.

He was well aware that this move was only temporary, and Eden had no intention of staying permanently. If things were to spark between her and the imprinter, there's a good chance that she would propose that he'd come with, rather than choosing the latter. But he shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet. She would eventually understand— should she remember or figure out their big secret.

She knew the legends. She knew about wolf spirits and the third wife. She just didn't remember it quite well.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Quil asked, breaking him from his contemplation.

Jacob looked at him apprehensively, debating if he should keep his thoughts to himself and leave Quil in the dark until it was necessary to say anything. Figuring he'd find out either way, he sighed in defeat.

"You think… you think that Eden would be willing to stay should she, you know…"

"Get imprinted?" Quil tried.

Jacob nodded his head. Quil took this time while they waited in line to order donuts, to go over the possibilities.

He couldn't fine one positive solution that his blind cousin would ever consider staying in one place forever. She was a wanderer, and has always been; recalling the times when she would always change locations to play because it got _routinely boring_.

Having Jacob bring up the topic, his thoughts went back to Embry. It never bothered him before when Embry would constantly hit on girls only to deny them what they wanted—which was a steady faithful relationship— in fact, he used to find it highly amusing when the girls would throw fits when they found out his true intentions; of course not in a perverse manner, but just wanting to have a good time. Like Eden, he never liked to settle. Only Embry never liked to settle _down_, whereas Eden never liked to settle in _one place_ for a long period of time. This time, should she be involved, it didn't sit well with Quil. Not even the least bit amusing; perhaps, because Eden is his cousin and slightly disabled and Embry was his best friend slash man whore to a degree.

Embry was not a bad person, he was _actually_ a gentleman while with his flavors of the week, and made sure that they were the center of his universe. But when things were in the process of stepping up a notch, he'd put up a front to push them away.

Jacob noticed Quil frowning and patted his back to reassure him that nothing would happen to Eden if he could help it.

"He wouldn't… would he?" Quil asked.

Jacob smiled. "That's what we're here for man, to make sure Embry plays fair"

Quil nodded, turning back around to take their order.

By the time they got back to the room, Eden was ready, packed up their belongings and waited patiently with Sammie.

"Where'd you guys go?"

They stiffened at said question and turned to Eden who had her head tilted in an innocent toddler fashion. Neither had said anything, quickly trying to think of something to make her less suspicious.

Quil looked at Jacob expectantly, who looked back thinking alike, as Quil looked down at the to-go box of donuts then back at Eden, holding up the box.

"Donuts?"

Eden didn't ask anymore, knowing that they weren't going to spill the beans anytime soon. Ignoring Quil's offering, she got up from the bed, Sammie following after, growling back at the two like he'd done before they left last night. Quil imitated Sammie's actions as they walked past him and out the door.

"The next time that runt growls at me, I'm gonna personally turn him into a stuffed animal that squeaks and hang him on my mantel." He threatened.

Jacob lifted a brow. "You don't have a mantel…?"

"I will once I get through with him" He pointed accusingly.

Jacob sighed and patted his shoulders once more. "Let it go man, let it go."

Without another word, they gathered their things into the car, checked out, and continued on their road trip back to the reservation.

It was Quil's turn to drive, while Jacob slept in the passenger side.

Eden and Sammie were enjoying the cold wind blowing in their faces. Being stuffed in a small rabbit car with two walking heaters made it seem stuffed and hot; so she was at least thankful for cold seasons in Washington.

Quil rubbed his face profusely, trying to stay awake.

"Ughh… hey Ed."

"Huh?"

"Ed."

"Hmm?"

"Ed."

"**What?**" she asked this time more annoyed.

"Wanna drive the rest of the way?" he asked.

Eden rolled her eyes. "Yea, let me get out my glasses so I can see better kay?"

Quil smiled, looking in the rear view mirror at Eden and shook his head lightly.

"I'm just so tired… I don't wanna drive anymore." He whined.

"No one told you to go on some late night rendezvous. Now what have we learned?" she taunted at the last part.

"You're horrible" he retorted with a pout.

"No, I'm blind" she smirked.

The rest of the way, Eden kept up the conversation in order to keep Quil from swerving off the road or into other cars. He had talked about the things she missed out on, the new friends they made, etcetera, etcetera, so on and so forth.

There were times when Quil had dozed off and jerk right back up and try to focus. Though the more it happened, the more it got harder to stay awake.

So Eden had come up with a resolution to his problems.

**SMACK!**

Quil jolted from his dazing and swerved out of control left to right, causing Jacob to slam into his window and Sammie fumbling to regain his balance; it took a second for him gain hold of the steering wheel doing a 180° on the side of the road.

Eden held her hands to her mouth in order to keep from laughing out loud, sinking herself further into the back seat. Quil Glared back at her, while Jacob glared at Quil, and Eden looking around innocently staying quiet.

No one had said anything yet, Quil waiting for an explanation from Eden, and Jacob looked back and forth between the two.

It was definitely a wake up call.

Eden could feel the hard stare of her long lost cousin; the thought of his expression contorting with shock and anger completed with a big red hand mark made her giggle. He was just so easy to provoke.

She shrugged her shoulders as if she had done nothing wrong. "It got you up didn't it?"

Quil didn't even bother to retort to her question, he was just too tired, too exhausted to even come up with any verbal comeback to deal with her antics. Jacob sighed once more in the day and motioned Quil to switch. Unfortunate that he'd have to drive the rest of the way.

--

The trip back to La Push had been occupied with Jacob's taste of tunes, practically blowing out of the small speakers to keep him from dozing off and getting the same big red hand treatment Quil had gotten prior to his turn behind the wheel. Quil had fallen asleep within minutes of Jacob's driving forgetting so much as a lecture for Eden; dreaming of his little Claire. Eden followed suit in her cousin's example, knowing Jacob could handle his own for just a few more hours.

Relief proved to be blissful for Jacob who pulled up in front of Quil's house, as he shook him softly.

"We're here" he announced.

Quil groggily cracked open his eyes, rubbing off the morning glory that formed in his tear ducts. Finally realizing they were home, he nodded at Jake and patted his shoulder in appreciation.

"Thanks man"

"No problem" Jake looked in the back seat and smiled. "It was worth the trip… Welcome home Ed"

"Ed…" Quil shook her.

"Ed wake up, we're here" he tried again.

Nothing.

He sighed, "I'll get her; you get the bags" he instructed, pushing forward the seat to get to Eden.

Jake nodded, grabbing the many bags she managed to stuff into the back and the trunk of his car.

Eden was knocked out. No sound or movement would wake her. Sammie however, was always alert. Despite his animosity toward the two, he allowed Quil to take her into his arms but only because he could not stand to be confined in a small place for one minute more. Quil paid no mind to the overprotective lab as he hoisted her up for better leverage as she wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively.

Quil's mother opened the door in surprise that they were back, and with little Eden all grown up, silently gushing at how cute she and her son looked.

"Well isn't this a Kodak moment…" she commented.

Jake chuckled, agreeing inwardly; watching his best friend being uncomfortably be harassed by the very person who gave him life.

"Mom—-!" He started.

"Shh! Do you want to wake her up dummy? Come on let's get her inside" she scolded.

Quil pouted but did as he was told and followed his mother to the spare room. He laid her on the single bed as she situated herself to get into a more comfortable position, Sammie curling up against her and resting his head on her tummy like he's done every time. He stood back with his mother and watched for a moment.

"She's finally home huh…"

He nodded, understanding what she was getting at. It had been eight long years she'd been gone; eight long years since she last stayed over. Eight years is just a long time to be away from home, to his mother, it seemed forever. And she just couldn't believe that she was the little girl with the pig tails in flower dresses covered in dirt, just in an almost bigger version. Eden Elijah was back.

"Yea…"

Wanting Eden to rest up for tomorrow's catching up, she ushered her son out of the room and closed the door quietly. Quil went down stairs to relieve Jacob's baggage labor, who; impatiently wanting to sleep as well.

"She's still out?" Jacob asked.

"Yea and she got the most rest out of the two us" he said, confounded at why she was sleeping and they were not.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow? Are we heading over to Sam's?" he asked.

"Let's just wait for Ed to decide."

"Yea."

Jacob left her belongings by the door, eagerly wanting to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow man"

"Yea Thanks again"

His keys in hand and ready to drive home, Quil walked him out, watching him get in his car and drive off. It was then his turn to retire for the rest of the day, disregarding that it was only noon.

--

She lay in bed, her eyes open unfazed by sleep. She had in fact been awake the whole time when they arrived at Quil's place. Eden sighed, she was finally home. She overheard the conversation engaging between Quil and his mom, Aunt Ateara. She still sounded the same; the light soft tone she always had. Eden heaved a big sigh, smelling the room; it smelled of musty wood with a hint of floral essences. It definitely had a homey feel, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

She figured she'd get up and go downstairs, catch up with her aunt and so forth. Whatever it is that relative's do that haven't seen each other in a long time. Sammie licked her arm in encouragement, knowing what her intentions were. It was only late noon, she assumed. They had gotten here quick in a fair amount of time not long after Quil and Jacob got back from their late night strolls.

Quil was knocked out— not even a bang of the door would stir him if she felt the need to be a nuisance. Finally, after her inner debate she pushed herself up from the bed, placing her feet on the cold wooden floors. Sammie bit down on her leg pants to guide her to the door, then feeling for the door knob, she cracked it open causing it to squeak. She flinched at the sound but widening it some more to give her and Sammie space to go through. She felt for the walls, walking cautiously as to not bump into anything as she tried to get to the stairs that led down to the lower quarters of the house. With Sammie's watchful eye and navigation, she walked down.

"Eden? What are you doing up?"

Quil's Mother's sudden voice startled her, as she brought her hand to her chest gasping.

"Aunt Ateara…oh my- You scared the bejesus outta me."

Aunt Ateara laughed and ruffled her hair. "Sorry. I just thought you were exhausted and needed a lot of rest for tomorrow"

Hair ruffling seemed to be a habit here—she thought.

"It's cool. Just try to be less quiet and graceful so I'll know- wait, what's tomorrow?" she tilted her head, bewildered of the topic at hand.

"Oh, they didn't tell you? Quil and Jacob are taking you to Sam's house to meet everyone" she filled in.

"Ohhh… wait, why?"

Quil's mother giggled at Eden's innocent naiveté.

"Reunion of course! Plus, it gives them a reason to do something since there's not much to do around here much less celebrate. We have to find a reason to have a good time you know" she stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

She said nothing else, and Quil's mother gave her no time to respond as she pulled her arm, guiding her to the kitchen table and setting her down on one of the chairs. Predictably so, she heard her rummage through some drawers, mumbling to herself every so often and a quiet triumph when she found what she was looking for.

"Now that you're awake, let's catch up shall we?" she opted, though under no circumstances give her the choice to refuse.

She opened the books, one by one pointing so often and letting Eden know what the picture held and laughed recalling the memories of her and her son's childhood. Eden held no annoyance to her ramblings, but rather, a serene vibe as she put her imagination to work. Quil's mom really knew how to make any guest feel welcomed, related or no. And for that split second, Eden thought she wouldn't mind staying a little longer than she anticipated.

--

The reunion with Quil's mom had been blissfully enjoying. They laughed hysterically whenever she had a story to tell about Quil and either Quil has sharp hearing or they were just being too loud, he stomped down the stairs, making his appearance into the kitchen looking gruff.

"What's the joke?" he wondered, making his way toward the refrigerator and downing a carton of milk.

"Quil!" his mother appalled at his behavior.

He looked up as if he had done nothing wrong. "What?"

His mother tsk'd and shook her head. "Next time get a glass, that's rude"

Quil shrugged his shoulders, closing the fridge, and then taking the chair beside me.

"How does it feel to be back home Ed?"

Eden rubbed her hands in a nervous fashion, looking down at her lap, she smiled.

"Strangely… relieved."

"Oh?" his mother wondered.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm my mother's daughter. — The one who is constantly curious about what's out there; out of the comforts of our safety net. And my condition fuels that desire further. You can't really blame a blind woman for being curious. However, I have to add that being back home after 8 years is soothing almost." Eden explained.

They smiled in accord, his mother taking Eden's hand in hers.

"But don't quote me on that. I must predict that the feeling will pass in a matter of time. No offense Auntie, but I'm not much of a settler"

Quil frowned, looking at his mother expectantly and she shook her head assuring that it wouldn't pose a problem.

"You'll never know Ed, sometimes, even the most vagrant of people tend to reconsider after they've found what they're looking for"

Eden snorted. "I don't think I'll find what I'm looking for here of all places- if I'm looking for something that is"

"Everybody has something they're searching for Ed. Whether it'd be a person or place to belong to."

Eden grinned. "I stand corrected."

Quil's mother sighed. It was going to be complicated after all. It was quite clear if Eden didn't plan on staying permanently than they expected- should someone make it a dilemma to imprint on her, she knew that Eden would not resist without a fight. She had concluded that Eden was indeed her mother's daughter, stubborn as a mule- she remembered. Like the time her father, — Eden's grandfather— had forbade her to marry Eden's father because he was no Indian. And her actions became her answer, that despite who the person was, she would not yield if she knew it was right. The next generations of children always tend to be far worse than the last- elders would say.

She could see it in her son's eyes that he was worried about Eden as well as the friends that hadn't a chance to imprint. Any which way you would look at it, the outcome was bound to be a disaster. However, she insisted inwardly that people, — no matter how obstinate their morals or out look of life may be, — could possibly have a change of heart. Eden was no exception. Besides, imprinting was more than love itself. It was absolute and unadulterated; it would never fade or die away. Although she was overly inquisitive at how the outcome would be.

"Well I think we should all get some sleep for tomorrow."

They stood up and Quil —under Sammie's watchful eye— guided Eden back up stairs to her room, with Sammie in tow.

Eden climbed into bed, patting on her blanket for Sammie to come atop; in which he eagerly replied.

Quil waited patiently, till Eden was settled and he ruffled her hair in a playful manner, earning a playful glare from her.

"Night Ed"

"Quil…"

He turned back to her attention.

"Something bothers you?"

Her question was rhetorical, that much he knew. Even for a blind woman, it was nearly impossible to hide anything from her.

He tried to play it off, forcing a chuckle and slapping her arm lightly. "No. What makes you say that?"

Eden frowned. "The sound in your voice tells me otherwise; let's not forget the defeated sigh your mom made. Tell me,"

She clenched her fist trying to stay calm. Not only Quil and Jacob, but perhaps his mother as well, knew more than she was leading on. Their questionable auras were blatantly obvious and her comments were hinting something; a meaning behind her words of wisdom, although Eden couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Does it involve the big secret you guys are so adamant on keeping from me?"

Quil scratched his head in frustration dropping his self at the edge of her bed. "If I said yes, would you drop it?"

"For now"

"Then yes. Listen Ed," Quil grabbed her shoulders firmly. "Please don't make this discreetness any harder than I'm allowing it to. There are rules to abide by that I, as well as Jacob, Embry and everyone else who knows, have to follow. Or else we face the consequences, and I for one, do not want any punishment by any form of torture. So please Ed, I'm _begging_ you — when the time comes when we feel you're ready to handle the answers you seek then I'll happily write you a damn book with thorough details, otherwise — stop asking."

He didn't mean for it to come out so harshly that way in the end, but she was asking for something that was impossible for him to comply. But he wanted too. So bad he wanted to tell her, help her remember what she forgot. However, if she wanted to find out, she'd have to do it by other means of extracting information. For now, it was the only way.

She had been debating with herself, though coming to a conclusion to his request, she pouted in defeat, crossing her arms to her chest in a childish custom.

"Fine, but only if you serve me a big breakfast in the morning. Bacon, eggs and Pancakes is a must."

Quil laughed quietly, ruffling her hair once more as he got up from the bed.

"That can be arranged. Now go to sleep!"

Eden smiled and nodded as he proceeded to the door, then closing it behind him. Slowly, she drifted off in a lazy daze, making her last thoughts of the big platter of deliciousness she demanded from her cousin.

--

The morning after had been rather quiet. His mother had woken me up before she left for work, politely guiding me down the stairs to wait for Quil. When I found that there was no aroma of the requested platters I asked for, it just made me damn cranky. To suppress my craving, I'd decided that I get a feel around the house that would prove to be very useful in the near future. With the help of Sammie, I felt my way through the lower half of the house before I proceeded upstairs.

It wasn't long till Quil's voice interrupted my mission.

"Ed?... what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm miming, pretending to be trapped in a box. What does it look like I'm doing?" I spat with sarcasm.

"Is there a reason why you're feeling my walls like you're making love to it?"

My face scrunched up in repulsion turning to where I heard Quil. "Ugh. Gross. I'm not even going to answer that. I think I just threw up in my mouth"

Quil chuckled walking over to me. "If you wanted to get to know the house, all you had to do was ask Ed"

"No. I'm mad at you cause' I don't smell bacon cooking. Not to mention the kitchen table is bare. I should whack you with a stick for lying to me" I pouted.

He seemed to be highly amused with my rants, since all he could do was laugh in my face and ruffle my hair, in which I swatted his hand away from messing it up even more.

"I said I'd arrange your request, I never said anything about cooking it for you."

I blinked. "Oh. Well… let's get ready and we'll go"

"Yes mistress" he mocked bowed.

I scoffed. "Nonsense, Master deems more appropriate for my status. Now address me properly slave!"

Quil laughed and heaved me up the stairs in a bride like style. "Whatever you say, _master_."

It didn't take as long as I thought it would take the both of us to get ready, but I guess when hunger fits into the factor, you'd want to be hasty too. Quil informed me that Jacob would be picking us up and driving over to a friend's house for breakfast while we waited out on his front porch. He insisted that Sammie should stay, in which his request was automatically denied. Sammie was to be with me at all times, and even if I had the slightest intent to leave him, he would've found his way back to me either way. I had no control over that, my best friend was just _that_ good. And Quil seemed pensive with my final decision– almost vexed, more so than he was apprehensive.

The sound of honking was music to my ears as Jacob pulled up to the drive way.

"Ready to go to Emily's?" he asked sticking his head out the window.

Quil grabbed my hand, guiding me to the car, helping me into the back of Jake's rabbit. I'm still confound as to how or why he has a car that barely accommodated the size of tall buff hotness- not to say that hotness was relevant, but still— you would think he'd ask for a truck.

Jacob turned his head back to me, the pleasant smile he gave to me I imagined as he bid me a good morning.

"I hope you brought your appetite cause' Emily cooks vast amounts of food"

I smiled in delight. All the more pleased to hear of this. "Will there be variety?"

Jake smirked, going in reverse out of the drive way toward the road. "Oh you have no idea…"

The ride was simple, a straight through road and a single turn and we were there. I should've been nervous. I should've been antsy because I'd be meeting everyone for the first, if not in a long time. But my eagerness to ravish on some bacon, eggs, and pancakes replaced that anxiety. I heard many murmurs within the household; some shouts here and there, I couldn't tell how many people were there.

Quil walked me up to the porch, and Sammie barked, pulling me back.

"The dog stays outside."

"The _dog_ has a name." I corrected.

"Whatever, he stays outside." He insisted.

Sammie whimpered, not wanting to be isolated as I petted his head to comfort.

"Fine" I muttered in annoyance.

Jacob knocked before turning the knob and invited himself in, Quil and I followed after.

The various conversations did not cease, not really paying any mind to us as we strolled into the depths of the house. Quil never let go my hand, as he greeted his comrades along the way. I noticed the house was very heated, compared to Aunt Ateara's. Perhaps the heater was on high, or… everyone was part of the secret Quil was withholding from me — the lot of walking heaters.

"Is this she?" A soft welcoming voice spoke, overriding the many other voices I heard.

Quil's aura beamed instantly and pulled me forward to said voice.

"Yup! Guys, everyone, this-" Quil placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed. "is Eden, Ed for short. Ed, this is everyone." he announced.

I smiled, and spanked his hands off me. "Wow Quil, who knew you, could be so thorough."

There were so many auras, so many emotions in so many different directions. Ecstatic, curious, suspicious, it was overwhelming my senses.

"Welcome Ed, I'm Emily" she greeted, pulling me into a hug.

"Over here is Sam, and right ne-"

"Emily"

"-Is Collin and-"

"Em!"

Emily stopped, turning to Quil who was trying to catch her attention.

"She's blind." He pin pointed.

Emily's chipper mood changed abruptly to embarrassment as she threw her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my g- I apologize! I didn't-"

"It's fine really. I'm actually flattered." I reassured.

"Honestly, sometimes my mouth moves without thinking."

I laughed, flailing my hand to signify that she meant no insult to me.

"We're only human" I declared.

Emily reminded me of the perfect housewife, if that in fact, what she was; respectful, polite and idolized. She was the epitome of housewife I assumed. Judging from her aura, it felt warm and selfless. Her graceful nature and kind demeanor put angels to shame, for the term 'angel' was an understatement. And I wanted to see what she looked like.

"If I may Emily, would you mind?" I asked holding out my spread hands.

At first she was confused as to what Eden was implying, and turned to Quil to clarify.

"She wants to feel you." He said for lack of a better term. I rolled my eyes.

Jacob smacked his head muttering 'stupid'.

"What?! It's true!" he said rubbing the spot where Jacob slapped.

"Could you have worded it any better moron."

"That just sounded wrong on so many different levels… but so hot at the same time!" Another voice denoted.

I stood in front of her, the atmosphere silent and somewhat stiff, everyone curious of my actions. I was hesitant, but when she made no move to stop me and her aura calmed as I touched her face.

For the most part, Emily was astounded. Like I did with the two, I let my hands roam every feature she had to offer. I felt every bump, every scar, and every smooth surface; while I painted the picture in my head. Running my fingers through her scars, I felt her shiver as if she was recalling how she came to have them. At the side of her, another aura changed; territorial and angry, with a hint of regret while I traced my fingers on her face. Emily didn't seem to mind, she was content at best.

Though I couldn't say the same for the person beside her, the aura was strong and demanding. The feeling alone was giving me a migraine from being too close. I ceased my hands and turned to him or her.

"If I asked, I wouldn't get the answer I'm looking for huh?"

No one spoke for awhile, seemingly to be holding their breaths out of fear and confusion.

"What- what do you mean Ed?" Jacob finally asked.

"Emily,"

"Yes Ed?"

"The person next to you, are they valued highly in your opinion?"

"You mean Sam? Oh yes, he's my husband." she beamed.

"Are you happy?"

_Was that a trick question? _"Um… yes. I am, very much so."

"I have to ask you Emily, and please don't take offence to my question. I am merely curious, though you have every right to deny my request, how did you get the scars?"

The moment I asked, was the moment the household became heavily wary and in a sense I had to admit, it felt like I was treading on dangerous grounds. No one dared to move. It was like déjà vu all over again when Quil and Jake came over to California. But my determination and irritation permitted me to press on the matter at hand. It seemed that the topic alone was a subject that needed to be dealt with.

Sam's body shook, and Emily was worried as she backed away slowly. I frowned at this, it had been in the same manner Quil had done. Perhaps I may have gone too far with the question― and telling from Sam's behavior, I theorized he had something to do with it.― though I found it very vexing that they insist on avoiding the subject altogether.

I moved forward, toward Sam.

"Eden don't!" Quil warned as he made way to grab me; however Jake held him, shaking his head and watched, Quil turned, demanding what was going on?

It was in Jacob's mind that the matter had gone idle long enough to avoid any further. It was in his trust that he dubbed on Eden that she was safe enough to settle the problem.

"Did you ever ask her about how she felt about the whole ordeal? Did you ever, even for a millisecond, consider her feelings at all?"

"You don't know what you're talking about girl, be wise and step away!" an irate voice spoke.

"No, but this regret he builds up in his body is eating slowly at his stabled mind." I spat.

The person had growled, but said nothing to retort.

"You become enraged from one little question or comment, and because of your regression, you act on being hostile to the offender. Instead of dwelling on what's already been done, why not find the remedy? Self-loathing is unnecessary, especially if it endangers the people you cherish" I sneered.

"Besides, what point do you have to prove if she's already moved on? Get over it already."

Sam stood motionless wide eyed. Jacob had to wonder how she seems to guess things almost accurately and he smiled smugly knowing it wouldn't take her long to find out the big secret. Emily eased her body, sniffling as she ran up and hugged Sam tight. Everyone aside from Jacob was shocked to say the least.

They watched the married couple embrace — as Emily cried silently and Sam apologizing profusely — every now and then diverting their attention back and forth from them to Eden. Jacob noticed her unsteadily sway trying to stay balanced. And before she could fall forward, he rushed up to catch her.

"Ed! What's wrong?!" Quil shrilled.

"Take me outside…" she breathed with frustration, clutching onto Jacob.

"Are y-"

"Just do it!" she demanded with haste.

Not needing to be told twice, he hiked her up bridal style making his way out to the front door.

--

Jacob closed the door behind him, staying outside to make sure Eden was okay. Everyone looked at one another before thwarting their gazes at Sam and Emily, who were still in their moment to pay attention to their surroundings.

"Some cousin you got there Quil, is she single?" Seth asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Leah glared at her little brother before slapping the back of his head. "Idiot."

"Ow!"

Quil didn't reply, to busy replaying the scene in his head. Sam had been close to morphing and mauling Eden in the same method he'd done Emily, if not worse. What would he tell his aunt and his mother if they found that Eden was more jacked up than usual? He was upset at the same time relieved that nothing happened, but still surprised _because_ **nothing** happened.

He was ready, should Sam transform. He would be ready to protect her.

Because it was as she said, it was only a little question that was out of curiosity; a harmless wonderment that needed no violence. Once more, she understood the situation even though she knew little to nothing of what **it** was and neutralizing the problem. Once more, she blindly faced the challenge head on; like walking into traffic and coming out unscathed. He didn't know if he should praise her or knock her senseless for her blatant stupidity.

The household seemed to calm down, ridding everyone's edginess. Quil looked up to see Sam looking at him and put his gaze back down to the floor sheepishly. Knowing Sam had walked up to him, wanting an explanation.

"Before you say anything Sam, I know that Ed was out of line and-"

Sam placed his hand on Quil's shoulder. "It's okay Quil. Everything's fine"

Quil's head perked up in disbelief at his former Omega leader. Sam patted his shoulder in reassurance.

"How is she?" he asked.

Quil looked out the window, his gaze set to the blurred figures of Eden and Jacob, and he sighed.

"If you're asking how she does it, your guess is as good as mine. She hasn't explained her so called '_gift'_ to me, though if I asked, she would've called it a woman's intuition or something to that effect. I couldn't tell you how she's doing, half the times _**I **_don't even know myself." He confessed.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Sam asked.

Quil shook his head. "No, but it's like Jake said, she has a sixth sense in a way. She knows that we're hiding something, she just doesn't know _what_. Her guesses can be pretty close it's scary."

Sam had to agree. Recalling the recent drama that occurred prior, her guesses were shocking to hear. Whether it was all based on luck or she was just _that_ observant. Still, despite that she was endangering herself; Eden sacrificed her possible limbs to point out his flaws and stubbornness to leave the past behind him. He noticed while she chewed him out, that she was aggravated for reasons unknown to her; like she was irked at how he held himself.

Although he would never openly admit it, her words affected his outlook; that someday soon he'd put those words to good use.

--

Eden sat on the top stairs, rubbing her temples. Jake sat beside her and stared.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

Eden nodded her head. "I just need a minute."

Jacob smirked, watching her calm herself as she side-glanced him, glaring. "What's got you so amused?"

He leaned back, his hands keeping him propped up. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" she inquired.

"How'd you know that it was Sam's fault?" he elaborated.

Eden rolled her eyes and scoffed. "He reeked."

"Huh?"

"His aura, he was leaking out a lot of angry emotions, which explains the headache I have now."

"You mean to say that you get headaches when you're in close range of an angry person?"

"Something like that. If they're strong enough, I get them. And he was like a ticking bomb waiting for someone to press the right buttons."

"I'm curious…"

"So am I."

"What do you mean by auras? How do you explain that?"

Eden sighed. "I can't. Not really. You know how you get those chills down your spine when you feel like someone is near?"

_If only you knew… _"Yea"

"Well it's not like that with me. It's like heavy weights. The stronger the emotion, the heavier it gets. And it puts pressure on my body, causing headaches."

"When I touched her scars, I felt Sam tense and I automatically knew. He started shaking didn't he? The same way Quil shook when he got mad?"

"Yea…"

Eden laughed, shaking her head in pity. "You people sure have a strange way of revealing your anger"

Jacob laughed with her and ruffled her hair. "When you find out, you'll know why we do it" he hinted.

Eden frowned. "I hate secrets. They're annoying."

"If I could Ed, without facing the consequences, I'd be more than happy to tell you. The fact that this isn't just _any_ other secret; it's why we are sworn to secrecy"

"Now where have I heard that before?" Eden scoffed. "So what, you guys are like some secret agent protecting the world or something?"

"Something like that." He smirked.

Eden snorted. "Yea and I got x-ray vision. Can we eat now? I'm starving."

"You're such a glutton"

"Your point?"

Jacob stood up; offering his hand in which she gladly took as they made their way back into the house.

Quil walked over and smacked her arm. "If you weren't my cousin I'd-"

"You'd what?" she urged on.

He glared at her. "I'd… I'd do something really bad! Do you know how much danger you could'v-"

"I'd be in danger?" Eden crossed her arms. "And pray tell Quil, what kind of _danger_ would I be in for stating the obvious?"

Jacob glared at Quil. "The I'm-gonna-let-you-starve-without-breakfast kind of danger. Now go apologize!"

"Quil!"

Quil cringed, turning around to find Emily walking up to them, frowning.

"How could you say that to your cousin? I should let **you** starve instead. She has nothing to apologize for, now go to the table with the others before I change my mind"

"Yes ma'am" He bowed his head shamefully, hurriedly walked toward the dining room area.

Eden made a face at her retreating cousin, Emily taking his place.

"I apologize on behalf of my husband's actions earlier; he's always been protective of me"

She shook her head. "Unfortunately, Quil had a plausible argument. My question was personal and I should've kept my mouth shut, I'm sorry"

"Nonsense Ed," Emily linked her arm with hers, guiding her to the table. "You did what the others, myself included, didn't have the courage to do. It was an innocent inquisition on your part, plus, Sam is too adamant for his own good. I can promise you that he is starting to acknowledge your observation and taking it into consideration."

"But I-"

"I will hear no more, now come and eat; there is more than enough to go around. Quil,-"

Quil looked up from his over flown plate, a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth.

"Yea?"

"Make Eden a plate and chew your food, that's rude" she scolded.

"You sound like my mom" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Emily queried.

"Uh… you're the bomb?"

"Damn right. Now make haste with that plate" she ordered, making her way over to Sam.

"Yes ma'am!"

Eden and Jacob snickered, while Quil grumbled profanities quietly, though he did as he was told. Jacob followed suit, grabbing himself a plate and filling it over the top.

"Here." Quil held out the plate for her grab, as she carefully felt her way for the edges and grabbed hold.

"Thanks. Quil?"

"Yea?"

"Can you lead me outside? I wanna eat with Sammie."

He huffed in appall. "You-"

"Please?" she begged.

"Fine. But you better not wander off!"

Eden gave him a dead pan stare. _Is he serious? _"Yea, cause' I wanna get lost in the woods. In case you've forgotten, I'm blind. And even _if_ I wanted to wander off, I don't think I'd get very far before falling into a ditch" she reminded.

"Yea well….! Just stay on the porch and if you need anything just call me"

"Okay, okay…"

Quil led her out of the house by the small of her back, setting her down one step and placed her plate on her lap; then went back into the house, too hungry to say anything, while she and Sammie shared a plate of goodness.

* * *

**Embry**

He had woken up to the sound of ringing. Leah, who was the cause of that ringing, heatedly inquired where he was. Groggily, he informed her that he was sleeping before she rudely interrupted his slumber.

"What do you want Leah? It's too early to be hearing your mouth run. So do us all a favor and shut up" he snapped.

"_Your ass was supposed to be here two hours ago! Plus you missed the action this morning. Sam and Quil's cousin Eden almost got into it. You should've seen it, Eden-"_

Embry jolted up in realization. Today was supposed to be the day Quil was to bring Eden to Emily's.

"Crap! I'll be there in a few!"

Not waiting for a reply, Embry hung the phone, rushing to find a pair of pants and a shirt, and then headed out the door transforming into his wolf form to get there faster.

Within minutes he made it, morphing back and putting on his clothes before he walked through the back door.

--

Embry walked into the dining room, sitting beside Quil. Jacob and the others nodded their heads in acknowledgment, Embry returning the gesture.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

Everyone at the table looked to one another, not bothering to answer his question, leaving him to wonder silently.

"O-kay…" he said grabbing a plate and filling it.

Once he settled down on a chair, Embry looked around, finding everyone present save for one. The one he had been anticipated to see since their arrival. Though aside from that, he noted how quiet the room was compared to their usual get together.

"Dude, where've you been?" Quil asked.

"I overslept. So where's your cousin?"

Quil pointed a finger to the window, his attention never leaving his half filled plate. Embry peered out the window, seeing a blurred figure sitting on porch stair feeding her dog.

"When did you guys get here?"

"Yesterday afternoon" Jacob answered.

"So how is she? She still the same?"

Jacob chuckled. "Yea, she's still the little spit fire with a mouth"

Embry smirked and shook his head. _Interesting. _

"Shame. We already have that position filled" he said, glancing over at Leah who was now scowling.

"Maybe I should-"

"No"

Quil glared at Embry, who in turn continued to smirk.

"Why-"

"Eat your food Embry. We'll make introductions later" Sam scolded.

Embry admitted defeat for now. Quil went back to his plate, while Jacob raised a brow in question, though before he could say anything, the door opened abruptly to find a stumbling blind woman and a dog running in an irate manner.

Sammie growled causing whoever was near the door to back away, standing in front of Eden who had fell holding the plate in front of her. Everyone had stationed their movements, saying not a word as they stared at the two curiously.

Eden scrunched her face, her lips forming to a pout glaring at no one in particular.

"What's the word for this… um, ow." She wondered monotonously.

In Embry's mind, a sound –that one would hear when the scene was perhaps magical– was heard. _In Embry's mind_, the surroundings had vanished only to focus mainly at the girl on the ground, watching her lips move but muting her voice as she scolded her dog. If that wasn't bizarre enough dare he think it, twinkles of glitter and mist encircled her entire being, everything and everyone went in slow motion. He shook his head, hoping that his mind was merely playing tricks on him; his heart pounding so loudly, wondering if anyone else had heard it. It just couldn't be. No, it couldn't be.

But let's not beat around the bush, Embry had in fact, no mistake, without a doubt;

**I m p r i n t e d**.


	10. Moment of truth

**Oh snap! Chapter 10. Again, I apologize for the long wait. But I couldn't very well rush the story and not have it make sense. That just isn't how I roll. I wanted to make sure that I was detailed enough for you guys to actually place yourselves in the Character's position. That way it seemed more realistic and that you knew where I was coming from as I write this fan fic. But everyone has something to nitpick on so have at it. Just don't be so brutal when you point out my errors to me kay? Thank you so much my faithful readers. Your reviews really make me happy and want to continue this story. Enjoy. R&R please!**

**P.S.**

**I just finished reading a fanfic from ****Samji ****called, 'Finding Home' I highly suggest you go and read it. Because quite frankly, she's done a much better job than I could ever do. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight series in any way, shape or form. All I own is the OC and the dog.

**Twilight **© Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Just like it started, the scene returned to normal as quick as it came. Embry remained posted to his seat. His limbs went stiff at the sight of her, casting a worrisome gaze.

"Stupid dog, look what you almost did! You almost made me break Emily's china! Bad dog! Go face the wall!"

_Think idiot! Think! Move legs damn you! Go to her!_

His limbs finally kicking in, restrained no longer, Embry whizzed past in less than a second, scooping her up as she made a surprised squeal.

It had dawned on Jacob & Quil first on what just happened.

"AWW DUDE NO–!" Quil flared.

Emily and Sam looked to one another; Emily giving him a pitiful glance, Sam's face remained stern.

Everyone else had caught on to what just happened, while some wondered why did this imprinting was such a big deal, to Quil no less.

Quil rose up from his chair, causing it to knock down, Jacob stood up, in case Quil wanted to do something irrational; he'd be the one to stop it.

Quil heated, pointing accusingly at Embry. "Dude― no! You can't-"

"Don't tell me that bro! You know as well as I, that I have no control-"

"But did it have to be her?! Out of all peop- Crap on a stick! I knew this was a bad idea!"

Emily didn't like where this was going. Anymore provocation and her house will be a mess!

"Who wants pie?" she offered in the heated debate.

"What's done is done man-" Jacob started.

"Like hell it is! NO! I'm not going to accept this- no!-"

"Well get over it dude, the cards have already been laid out!-"

"No to the pie then…"

Sam placed a hand on her arm, shaking his head to stay out of it. Emily pleaded, looking over at Eden who was stiff in Embry's arms, dumbfounded on what was happening, while the two continued bickering.

**Eden **

I'm not sure **what** was going on. I always knew Quil was the protective type, but I didn't think he'd be _over_ protective. Even _if_ I don't know the guy personally, it's not like he was really doing anything wrong.

…Actually come to think of it,

"Um…"

"You can't do this Quil; you know how the game goes!"

_Game? What game? I didn't know I was playing-_

"Uh, excuse me…"

"Eden get you're stuff we're leaving!-"

"I would, but I-"

"No buts! We're leaving" he shouted, scrambling to move from the chair and the table that somewhat blocked him from moving freely.

Jacob grabbed the back of his shirt to keep him stationed. This was getting ridiculous.

"Hold on there Shania." He held him firmly, as Quil huffed in annoyance. "Now I think everyone here needs to relax. Embry can you put her down"

Embry looked at Jacob pleadingly but complied nonetheless. Eden was still at a loss of words as she was set down on the ground, her grip still holding the plate blinking aimlessly. Sammie barked, causing Embry to back away reluctantly.

"We came here to welcome Eden back home, not claim territorial rights." Jacob glared particularly in Quil and Embry's direction. "Anymore of your squabbling and you might as well have gave away everything we're trying to keep a secret."

Eden perked at this. "Then by all means Jake, don't let them stop now"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Shut it Ed"

Eden pouted snapping her fingers in defeat. "Darn…"

Some had stifled a snicker, trying to take the dilemma seriously.

"Jacob has a point" Sam spoke, making his way to Jacob's side.

The two alphas stood tall in sheer eminence― how two was even possible, civilized in the same room together no less.― demanding dominance and order from the pack. Quil and Embry backed down from one another, nodding in compliance.

Eden found the situation very peculiar, wracking her brain to find the distinction of the scenery she imagined that was taking place; something, someone had mentioned before. She knitted her brows, searching in the depths of her mind to find out what made this particular situation at hand so familiar.

And like that, it clicked like a light bulb.

"Wolves!"

Everyone stiffened intensely from her sudden outburst. It didn't go unnoticed however.

"What?" Jacob inquired timidly.

"That's what you guys reminded me of; Wolves. Is this like a role play you guys do for entertainment? Can I play?"

The tension around relieved, several breaths let go.

Jacob sighed in exasperation. "Ed… I don't think-"

"Oh fine, I know when I'm not wanted" she grumbled, crossing her arms to her chest.

"It's not that…" he muttered.

Sam raised his brow incredulously. One moment it was a heated argument, and the next it came to be a total misunderstanding. Not to mention a close call on Eden's part. He concluded that there was just no fooling a blind woman― a word to the wise.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the morning without anymore bantering. Embry, I need a minute if you please."

Sam looked at Jacob, nodding before he left to the back, motioning Jacob and Embry to follow.

Quil heaved a big breath, letting it out, as he walked over to Eden, snatching the plate from her hands.

"Is he in trouble?"

Quil looked back to where the three had gone, and then turning back to his cousin with a sympathetic smile. "No, he's not."

Emily took the plate from Quil before heading into the kitchen. Everyone else had gone back to their business. Seth took it upon himself to greet Eden. He had too much to deal with this morning and Seth's asinine questions were not needed.

"Hey I'm Seth!"

"Eden"

"Yea I know… so you came from California huh? What's the weather like?"

"Hot and cold" Eden shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever it feels like changing to"

The conversation went on worthlessly like that, Seth asking obvious questions, Eden answering wittingly, much to Seth's amusement. The rest of the pack either minded them selves or followed Seth's example. Quil was just in the need of his Claire's comfort.

* * *

**Embry**

Embry knew where this discreet meeting was going. He was going to get scolded by his former and current Alpha leader. No doubt about it. It wasn't like he meant to imprint on his best friend's cousin and childhood playmate. Shit just happened.

The three stood outside in the morning gloom; the clouds in the sky thick and huddled together meshing the colors of light to dark gray. It was sprinkling, but that wasn't anything new. The weather had always been dark and gloomy and it was no mystery that the suicidal ratio in Washington was constantly higher than most states in the U.S was partially the cause of it.

Jacob as well as Sam was disappointed in his actions earlier; they made no effort to hide it.

"If it were under different circumstances, I'd congratulate you. But what you did in there was the wrong way to go about it Embry, you know that."

"I know. I just reacted on instinct. One minute I see Eden on the floor and everything loses its focus but her, then the next, all I could think of was her safety and making sure she wasn't hurting"

Jacob sighed, knowing Embry meant no confliction. Imprinting can be such a hassle sometimes depending on the person. Why did it have to make a weird reaction out of them?

"Nevertheless, we almost blew our cover if we hadn't have stepped in. Eden was so close!"

"But doesn't that mean now, that it doesn't matter? I didn't even think I would _ever_ imprint! I'm just as surprised as you!"

"That's not the point Embry-!"

"Then tell me, what is the point Jacob? That I'm not allowed to imprint on Eden because Quil said so? You know I too have no say in who I want to be stuck with forever-"

"See, this is exactly why we had to take precautions with her! It doesn't matter what Quil said or said not to Embry. Eden is a difficult case-"

"What is so difficult about her? How is she so different from Kim or Emily? What, because she's blind?-"

"You don't understand Em-"

"What don't I understand Jacob?! Why are you so insistent on keeping me from her-!"

"I'm not trying to keep you from her Embry; it's just that her position is more complicated."

Embry crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Jacob to explain her situation. All the while, Sam watched in the sidelines like a referee to regulate; should anything get out of hand.

Jacob sighed again. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, we don't even know if you really imprinted."

Embry rolled his eyes. "I think I would know when I've imprinted dude…"

"Who's to say you just reacted on a whim and assumed you did"

Embry started to take off his shirt. "Then let's settle this"

Sam placed a hand on Embry's shoulder, shaking his head at his proposal.

"Later Embry, we'll settle this tonight on patrol. For now, let's just go back inside and make Eden comfortable"

Jacob nodded in agreement, before looking to Embry. Once again, Embry reluctantly complied, following behind the two.

He wasn't specifically angry at Jacob or Quil. Upset? Maybe. They were thick as thieves, and friendship just could not suffice to what they had. How could he not tell the difference if he's imprinted or not? They couldn't feel what he felt, nor could they possibly imagine what he saw as bizarre as that was, although, the image itself seemed a little far fetched. Twinkles of glitter and mist? Like a movie trick when their dream girl is focused; like Wayne's World.

_She will be mine, oh yes. She will be mine. _

The thought of Mike Myers dialogue had popped in randomly, chuckling to himself.

* * *

**Eden**

The sounds of yells could be heard over the constant questions Seth was asking. She tried to select her hearing, to eavesdrop on the argument outside, though the only thing she could clearly make out was the continuous word she didn't understand and Jacob's persistence to set him; Embry, straight.

"What's imprint?" she inquired, breaking away from Seth's babbling.

Quil's eyes widened with shock. "It's uh… it's a stamp!" he declared to throw her off track.

Eden scrunched her nose, irritated. "Why are they getting heated about a stamp? Are there not many post offices around here to get them? Tell Embry I got some in my bag if he wants…?"

The others either snorted or covered a stifled laugh at her question. It was just too easy to sway her somewhat.

Kim and Emily shook their heads at her obliviousness as Emily patted her shoulder in comfort. "Eden sweetie, it's best not to stick your nose into that one."

Eden blinked, still not fully understanding why they were chewing him out because of a mere stamp. "Um… Okay"

_Did he want one that badly? _

It wasn't long till they came back in, their auras calm and collected, like nothing ever happened.

"So it's settled then?" she asked as Sam, Jacob, and Embry walked up to them.

"What is?" Jake inquired standing in between Quil and Embry who were glaring at each other.

"The stamp thing. I didn't mean to eavesdrop… well, no that's a lie, I did.-"

"Ed, just drop it" Quil insisted.

"Stamp?" Sam looked to Emily who in turn only smiled and shook her head.

"Yea, the imprint thing. Jacob I didn't know you were such a tightwad. It's just one measly stamp unless it's like a special edition kinda stamp then I guess that would explain why you're all gung-ho about it…" Eden rambled.

Everyone looked at her for a moment before they busted out laughing; Eden still not getting it.

"No to the stamp then?" she inquired.

Jacob patted her shoulders, recovering from his hilarity. "Let it go Ed."

The rest of the day Eden asked no more questions, every so often she felt as if someone was staring at her but decided it had just been her imagination. Quil and Embry continued to glare in each others way, as Quil remained a close eye on his cousin. Seth still bombarded her with useless questions, only to have Leah smack him repeatedly in the back of the head. For the most part, Eden enjoyed herself among Quil's friends; the fact that they didn't give her awkward vibes since morning. Everyone had gotten along… somewhat.

It pretty much became a laid back day for the pack, seeing as they were going on patrol with Sam's pack later on. Embry was itching to confirm his actions to Jacob as well as Quil. When the day had finally ended, Jacob dropped Eden home, Ed too tired to wonder where they were off to again in the middle of the night. Surprisingly, Sammie was on his best behavior, instantly taking a liking to Seth when he played with him. Emily had mentioned Claire, and Renesmee who weren't present for that moment, but promised that she'd be introduced soon. Before Quil had left her, he guided her to the bathroom, making sure she knew her way since his mother wasn't home yet, his dad no where to be seen― probably with Billy Black he concluded.

"Now stay out of trouble, and try not to walk into things 'kay Ed?"

Eden frowned in irritation. "You sound like a mom, leave before Jacob starts getting impatient. Don't let me stall you from your nightly rendezvous.

Quil smack her forehead before he turned around muttering to himself, mocking her.

* * *

**The Pack **

They had met up in the same clearing, waiting for Sam's pack. Quil and Embry, still giving each other the cold shoulder and Jacob shook his head.

"You two really need to knock it off…"

Quil frowned. "Not until I know for sure he's imprinted."

"You're acting like a bunch of boys, how old are you? Act your age!" Leah spat.

"She's got a point. You both need to cut it out." Sam suddenly spoke, coming from out of the clearing, followed by his pack members.

"We're patrolling, and I don't want to hear anything from either of you. Save it for later"

Jacob nodded in agreement, turning to Embry, taking off his shirt. "Moment of truth…"

* * *

**Okay. I have a bit of an announcement to make. I'm having some writer's block with this one, so i won't be posting up chapters for awhile. But i did not call the story quits. Just a little break, until i get my groove back. Sorry! I know i'm horrible!** but i want to thank you all for being faithful readers and continue to read my stuffs. hopefully the wait won't be too long. i just need to sort my brain out and fish out new ideas. **Pls go and read Samji's Embry bit. it's effin awesome. You will not be disappointed. thank you again.**


	11. Lake House with Ben & Jerry's

**Short? Yes. And I'm uber sorry. I've gotten a few ideas to get in, but I'm still at a loss. I think it may have to be on hiatus. But that's not a definite. So lets cross our fingers and hope this writer's block isn't permanent. Sorry. Thank you for the reviews. I'm open to ideas, so if you want to pitch some, you're more than welcome. Maybe it would get me out of this funk I'm in. Thanks again for waiting. Pls. Read & Review!**

* * *

Twilight © **Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Eden**

I'm not sure what got Quil pissed off so much, but anymore stomping and he might just put holes into the floor. My hearing is very acute, so maybe that was why I could hear it so clearly. Sammie growled at the door, but dared not to move and I sighed, removing the covers from my body.

A string of curses were heard, but muffled, I wondered what was wrong.

"Quil?"

Quil turned around, surprised. "Ed… I… I thought you were asleep"

"Well I was, until you decided to barge in here like a drama queen. What's got you so worked up? Did Jacob break up with you or something?"

Quil managed a low chuckle, his tension dissipating slowly. "Sorry, stuff just happened…" he trailed off.

I smirked at him, leaning against the door frame. "Yea, _stuff_ does seem to do that from time to time. You wanna talk about it?"

"I'm just tired Ed, I think-"

"Tired my ass, now that I'm awake, you're gonna keep me company"

"But-"

"-is something I'm gonna kick if you deny me. Now take me downstairs, make me some popcorn, a bowl of ice cream, and hot chocolate. And while you're at it, pick out some movies cause' we're having a movie night!"

Quil groaned, but complied with my request as he hoisted me over his shoulder, Sammie in tow going down the stairs. "Women are so demanding…" he muttered.

"We have to be dear cousin. Otherwise, men would not know what to do with themselves." I informed, smacking his behind.

He didn't retort, but I knew he wanted too. He set me on the couch, and walked over to the kitchen, as I heard rummaging through the various cupboards and refrigerator. Then he came back with bowls in hand and placed it on the small table in front of me, he rummaged through his entertainment center, talking to himself; picking out movies that would suit our interest.

And you must be wondering… how the hell can a blind person watch a movie?

Easy, we can't. But it's not like we can't hear the dialogue and Quil was there to explain the setting for me. Despite our disposition, we can still dive in the pleasures of our desires. Even though I've never been able to see, it doesn't stop me from pretending to be normal. That's what imagination's for. We are the directors.

I heard the microwave beep, pausing Quil's movements. "Don't get up, I got it" he jested.

It was one thing I liked about Quil; he never felt the need to baby me, or treat me like a very fragile object. Seconds later, I smelt popcorn. Quil popped in a movie before he relaxed beside me, laying his head on my shoulder and sighed.

I took a handful of popcorn, hearing the previews come on and then I heard him mutter something.

"Huh?"

"I said thank you…" he repeated, taking a handful of popcorn and stuffing it in his mouth.

"For what?" I inquired.

"For not… asking, for the comfort, and for giving me your shoulder" he listed.

I smiled, kissing the top of his head with my buttery lips. "It's what I do; resorting to junk food, chick flicks, Ben & Jerry ice cream is always the cure to broken hearted fools."

"……….."

"It's okay cousin, there can never be another Jacob, but there will always be someone better that will come along and take late night strolls with you under the moonlight"

Now he really thought I was crazy. Of course, that wasn't his case, I knew that. I just wanted to mess with him.

"I'm not gay, just so you know…" he pointed.

"Denial isn't becoming of you Quilty, its okay to cry. Big boys cry all the time"

"You're not gonna let this go anytime soon are you?"

"Want me to kick his ass? Next time Jacob rolls up the drive way, I'll throw rocks at his car"

Quil continued to ignore me, and I him until the movie started. And without asking, Quil proceeded to tell me about the movie, describing the setting and what the scenes looked like, even down to the actors/actresses that starred in it.

We'd been watching 'The Lake House', Quil thought that even for a chick flick, it moved him. The popcorn was long gone, and the tub of ice cream was finished by him. I think he was more into the movie than I was. Cause' if my hearing wasn't right, I think I would've heard him sniffle. But Quil was like that; always the goofy kid out of the bunch, and very sarcastic and mocking.

"He likes you, you know…" he started.

I didn't know what he was talking about. "Who?"

Quil got up from my shoulder, facing me. He was disappointed, yet at the same time relieved. It was just a movie.

"Embry"

Oh.

"Embry? You mean the guy who wanted stamps from Jacob?"

Quil hesitated. "….Yeaa…him"

I snorted at this. "I don't know the guy, I mean I do… or used too, but not really"

Quil grabbed my shoulders, and he was being serious; something you would never see him do.

"There's so much to explain to you Ed, and I wish that I was the one, that I could be the one to tell you but… now it's not in my place anymore. When he gets up to that point, don't shut him out, and don't avoid what you were destined with. Accept it with open arms, and I promise you Eden, you will not be disappointed"

Okay, that was cryptic. I don't do well with cryptic messages. Destined with? The hell is that supposed to mean? And who's he? Is he referring to Embry? And why can't he tell me?!

"I know there's a lot going through your mind right now…"

You're damn right there's a lot going on!

"But when it's time, you'll know soon, however, for right now… right now, you have to promise me Ed, promise me that think all about it before you jump to conclusions"

"Quil… you're scaring me-"

"Promise me Eden!"

Promise? Promise to what? Promise that I'll try to figure out what he's trying to make me promise?

"I promise" Crap. No, that wasn't supposed to come out! I was supposed to interrogate the matter!

Quil sighed in relief and he got up to turn off the TV. "Time for bed…"

I didn't protest. I was kinda tired myself.

The next morning, Quil's mom woke me up to have breakfast before she left for work. Quil was out of it, emotionally exhausted from last night's events; whatever it was that left him defeated.

"So how was the visit to Emily's?" she asked me, making idle conversation.

I sipped my coffee, enjoying the morning. "It was… quite something."

This had peeked her interest. Moms were always waiting for juicy gossip. "Oh? How so?"

I shrugged my shoulders, as I began to tell her what had happened yesterday. How her son was livid about Embry being in close range of me, How Sam had issues to deal with, and the ever rambling Seth who was just so curious about everything he wanted to know. They were a pretty unusual bunch, each with their different personalities but can still mend well.

"There's just something off about them" I brought up.

She went tense and I wonder why they seem to do that whenever I bring up a certain topic, though it was obvious they were hiding something, but what?

"Off?"

I nodded. "Yes, off. I mean, the answer's there; it's at the tip of my tongue, though I can't seem to get it right"

"That's just rude Eden, aren't you off sometimes?" she chided.

"I don't mean it in a bad way Aunt Ateara, I mean… there's something that depicts them from the rest of the crowd; makes them extraordinary"

We both thought about it, both for different reasons. I can't say that I've been in an awkward before, because I haven't.

"Well, don't think too hard Ed, you might give yourself an aneurism. I gotta go to work, I'm gonna be late. Make sure to wake up Quil if you get hungry"

I waved goodbye, as I heard her scrounge for her keys, and then closed the front door.

Quil was hinting me something last night. But I'm not good with puzzles so I've got nothing. Embry I remember, from my childhood days. He was a nasty little booger that liked to pick on me, and spit in my hair. He never liked it when I hung out with Quil and Jacob, but he had no choice because Quil always came to my rescue.

He'd say or do anything to try and make me cry, but he always seemed to land flat on his ass when I'd put him in his place. Perhaps it was why he didn't like me that much. That was the Embry I remember. I don't remember the Embry now, heck I don't even know him.

I figured I'd take a shower to ease my mind. I'm thinking too much and I don't think I need more problems in my life. Life was complicated enough already.

The shower was definitely relaxing, but it was cut short by the sound of banging and shouting. I waited awhile to see if Quil would check to see, but he must've been out cold if that didn't even faze him. Growling to myself, I wrapped the towel over my frame, struggling to find the door. Sammie guided me downstairs, growling at the front door where the banging was being made.

"Quil open the door! We need to talk!"

Jacob? No… doesn't sound like him.

"I know you're in there! Open the door or I'll-"

"Well aren't you the morning person, Quil is somewhat indisposed so could you keep it down" I said, as I swung the front door open.

--

**Embry **

He started to stutter, mumbling nonsense. There she stood, front door wide open, with nothing but a towel on; his imagination running wild. Oh what he would give to…

"Damn…"

_Oops, did I say that out loud? _

Embry looked at her; her face was clearly annoyed, but the dripping water flowing down her collar bone, oh my god…

_God. Yea, that's right. I should thank him. _

Embry clasped his hands together, praising the sky, preferably God. He thanked God for lots of reasons, but thanking him the most for Eden being blind; otherwise he'd look like a total perverted jackass for his behavior.

"It's very impolite to be banging on people's doors, so let's try this again; I'm gonna close the door, you're gonna knock, got that?"

_Even the way she demanded respect, like a school teacher and I have been a very bad boy… _

Embry looked hopeless, like a lost puppy that found its mother and would do anything she would say just so she would never have to leave again, and he nodded like an idiot, craving in his eyes.

Eden slammed the door in his face and he stood bewildered for a second before he knocked more graciously. The door flew open and Eden stood with a smile, almost mocking.

"Can I help you?" she asked in the most polite voice she could muster.

"I… I need to… uh… I need to speak with Quil" he said, trying to stay focus.

Embry looked up and down, like a delicious steak that was finely cut and prepped. She was a light tan and her light brown eyes, or maybe it was hazel… you could never tell she was blind in the first place. She grew in all the right places, he mused. Not that it would matter, she could weigh two-hundred and he'd still love her; hell more to love.

She was about to reply, till someone had rolled up.

Eden looked past Embry, and he turned around to see who it was, Jacob.

Eden frowned holding her towel firmly as Jacob turned off his engine and got out of the rabbit.

"Embry? What're you doing here?" he inquired, confused. Then his attention went to Eden, his eyes almost popping out of his sockets and Embry growled on instinct.

"I could say the same for you Jacob Black! How dare you!" she fumed.

_Yea! How dare he?! Wait… how dare he what?"_

Jacob looked dumbfounded as much as Embry did. "Um… Ed?"

"How could you break up with Quil? Was he not buff enough for you? Did he not have the right curves? Oh m- if I didn't have a towel on, I'd grab some gravel and throw them at your car!"

"H-huh?!" Embry and Jacob said in unison.

Eden had gone off in a frenzy; talking about popcorn, late night strolls, not to mention Ben & Jerry's and how Quil needed a shoulder to cry on. She kept on rambling, throwing out random things.

Quil had come down stairs to see what the racket was about, to find his cousin naked in a towel, Embry… god, Embry and Jacob standing outside with their mouths open.

And they saw him, looking at him expectantly for an explanation.

Eden, however, kept on yakking it up, unaware of her cousin's presence.

"Dude, what did you tell her last night?" Jacob asked.

Quil's face scrunched his face in confusion. "Last night? What are you-"

Then it dawned on him. He clamped down his hand on her mouth, ceasing from saying anymore and he groaned in embarrassment. Yea, he was embarrassed… not Quil at all.

Eden smiled smugly behind his hand, Embry was highly amused, and Jacob was really curious as to what just went on.

No one said anything for a moment, as Quil let go of Eden, glaring at her.

"What the hell are you still in a towel for, its fifty degrees out and you're standing in front of the door babbling like an idiot! Go change! I'll deal with you later!" he scolded.

Eden pouted, but turned around heading for the stairs, Sammie guiding her safely.

"Last time I let you cry on my shoulder…" she mumbled.

Embry and Jacob snickered, hearing every word; Quil glared at her retreating figure and turned to his two best friends.

Jacob smirked at Quil. "So… how bout' that Lake House?"

"Shut up dude!"

Jacob and Embry laughed at his expense, but Quil only huffed in irritation from lack of sleep and dealing with two idiots so early in the morning. "What are you two doing here?"

Quil directed his glare at Embry more specifically. "Especially you, what are **you** doing here? To ogle at my cousin's goods?"

Embry smirked at that last remark. "And what nice goods they are…" he commented.

Quil growled warningly, as Jacob stepped in between them once more.

"We're still at this?" Jacob asked in annoyance, grabbing them roughly by the shoulders. "Embry stop provoking him, Quil, get over it. There's nothing we can do about it, unfortunately. Embry has every right you know that. But Embry… knock it off and I mean it this time. She may be… but that doesn't mean you can treat her as a typical eye candy! The last thing we need is you two going on an alpha trip! Now either let it go, or I will take matters into my own hands" he warned.

The two eased themselves from each other, stepping back.

It wasn't often that Jacob had to resort to leading and regulating. He was more of a follower but independent at the same time. But he was their alpha, and whatever he says, goes.

"I was going to take you guys down to Emily's before I left to the Cullens. Emily wanted her meet Claire"

Quil had instantly forgotten his anger at the mention of his Claire, much to Jacob and Embry's relief. She should be able to tide him down awhile until everything was okay.

"Lemme get my shirt, Ed! Get ready we're going to Emily's!"

Well that was easy.

* * *

**Again, i'm terribly sorry. but read the top and don't forget to review please. Thank you.**


	12. It's EMBRY

**Yay! I updated. Well… I'm not sure where this one was going. I was winging it for the most part. But I'd like to point something out. When I mention what Embry or whomever does, I mean to say it in general and not in Eden's point of view. It's kind of hard to word it in a blind perspective but I'm trying. I want to thank you for being very patient with me. I've been caught in a funk and I still am but I thought I'd give it a try and hope for the best. Thanks again for reading. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Twilight** ©** Stephanie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

**It's EMBRY  
**

The ride, needless to say, was… quiet. Save for Quil who was exhilarated for some reason unbeknownst to me. Embry… well, I don't think the seat was big enough for the both of us to fit in, along with Sammie. He felt suffocated and Sammie wasn't helping by taking up most of the space as he laid on my lap, every now and then jerking his butt roughly at Embry. I would've laughed if I didn't feel suffocated myself.

When we pulled up to Emily's drive way, Quil hopped out of the car with much haste and into Emily's with no hesitation.

I blinked, dumbfounded. "I want to ask…"

Jacob chuckled, pulling forward his seat and helped me out. "Claire"

_Claire? _

"The toddler?"

"Yep…"

I've never encountered a person, that wasn't a parent much less a relative to be so excited to see a toddler, unless you were a girl. Quil was by no means a girl… or gay for that matter. It made me wonder what was so special about little Claire that has him jumping off the walls.

"Embry's gonna take you in, I'll see you guys a little later on"

Not waiting for a reply, Jacob drove off. Embry and I stood outside for a moment, looking out in the distance where Jacob had left.

"So…" Embry trailed off.

"Ember right?" I asked, despite that I remembered his name.

"It's… Embry actually…"

"-Right, right. I knew that" I waved nonchalantly and turned, feeling around to find him. "Listen, perhaps I might get something outta you."

Embry was hesitant. "…What… did you want to know?"

"Oh I think you have an idea of what I want to know" I hinted.

"Oh…"

"Yea…"

Embry smiled and leaned down to me. "Can you keep a secret?" he whispered.

_Finally! I'm getting somewhere!_

I grinned. "Yea"

He stayed silent for a moment, before I felt his lips come to my ear. "So can I…"

Embry laughed heartily, backing up from me. I did not find that funny. Not even a grain of sugar worth of funny.

"Harsh man, harsh…" I pouted, looking down, looking sullen.

Embry must've seen my face, because his laughing ceased and his delighted aura vanished.

_What a sucker…_

Inwardly, I smiled, but kept up my charades. Or trying too at least.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I mean I could tell you but- crap, I'm sorry if I-"

Right then, I busted out laughing. I couldn't hold it in; this boy was just too easy. I wonder what else I could make him do.

"I'm sorry, I had to do it."

Embry was shocked to say the least, amused at the same time. At least he has a sense of humor.

"That was a cheap trick Ed…"

I giggled, and shrugged my shoulders. "Can't blame a girl for trying. I almost had you, if I held in a bit longer, I think you would've gave in" I predicted.

"Oh yea? And how would you know that?" he challenged.

"A woman's intuition? Men are so fickle" I shook my head in shame.

Embry didn't get a chance to retort, cause' the door opened abruptly.

"Dude, are you gonna bring her in or stand outside until she turns blue?"

Quil still seemed hostile towards Embry, but at the same time distracted. I thought back on our last night's oath. Embry Call fancied me? The Embry Call? The bastard used to spit in my hair and push me in the dirt as kids?

I groaned, smacking my hand to my forehead.

"You okay Ed?" Embry asked me.

I frowned, walking up the steps to Emily's house and I tied up Sammie. "It's like a chick flick waiting to happen…" I trailed.

"Huh?"

You know how in movies, the main character has this childhood bully that never had a reason to pick on her, he just did, because it gave him some purpose in life, and when they grow up after years of not seeing each other, the bully she once knew found her utterly attractive?

Yea… that's what it feels like to me.

Embry and I never got along. I mean he wasn't a _bully_ per se… more like a pest I couldn't get rid of no matter how much repellent I used. He did have his surprising moments when he came to my rescue, but he was probably getting harassed by Quil and Jacob to help me out, and not because he wanted too. Well, you get my point.

"Nothing Ember, I was talking to myself" I said, as we made our way into the cozy warmness, Embry trailing after me.

"It's Embry"

--

Seth, once again bombarded me with infinite questions the moment I stepped into the threshold. I liked the kid; he had a lot of spunk. He was just too damn curious. Where the hell does he come up with so many questions?

Emily was always the good hostess, as she introduced to me little Claire who was in Quil's arms. I'd feel her out, but I don't think she'd understand why I did it. She was just the cutest thing I've ever met. She couldn't have been more than four or five; pretty smart for a toddler. To me, she was like a mini Emily, what with her manners and politeness; she gave off that nice feeling. No wonder Quil adored her so much.

For some reason, Embry stuck close by me, despite Quil. It baffled me that Quil did nothing to keep him at a distance like he'd done yesterday. Maybe this is what he was trying to tell me last night. Or, it could be that Claire is keeping him occupied to protest.

"So what do you think of my niece?" Emily asked me.

"Can I borrow her often to get Quil off my back?"

Emily laughed, swatting my arm playfully. I was actually being serious.

"Yes, Quil loves Claire very much. He'd do anything for her" she mused.

Perhaps it was what she said about Quil's adoration for Claire that struck me curious that there was more to it than what Emily led on. It could've been a simple statement and just as easily to cast off as nothing. But the tone and seriousness as well as the gentleness in her voice made it seem much more than a _simple statement_.

"Yea, they work well like yin and yang… two souls that make a whole" I observed.

"Like soul mates you mean to say?" She asked me.

There it was again; that skeptical tone.

"I think 'Soul mates' is putting it lightly…" I kept on.

I felt her hand on my shoulder as she squeezed it gently. "I think you may be on to something"

I guess Emily understood my position of being kept in the dark. Everyone here is sharing a secret.

"I have to say Eden, you're to keen for your own good. If we can't fool the blind, then I'm not sure if we could fool the world" she praised.

I frowned, however. Sure I could probably put the pieces together, but that took a lot of brain power. I hate secrets.

--

The morning was just like the last, save for the outbursts and glaring contests from Quil and Embry. Jacob came back just in time to eat. Seth had explained that he went to see Renesmee at the Cullens, she was younger or the same age as Claire, he didn't get into specifics. But he did tell me that Jacob shared the same relation the way Quil is with Claire. I found it weird that Quil paid no mind when Embry stayed a close distance from me. His attention solely went to Claire which I didn't mind one bit. It was just weird. Maybe he's come to terms with Embry and realized that he couldn't control whatever Embry seemed to feel.

But much to my annoyance, Embry kept making advances on me; stupid lines came out of no where whenever he tried to engage in a conversation. And I should feel flattered that he was the hot- well I don't know about hot but, buff man I've always dreamed of. Still, a girl needs her space.

"You mind?"

Miraculously, I managed to find a spot at the table. But sitting between two oversized boys was just suffocating. Embry obviously didn't understand the term 'room', since he seemed glued to my side.

"What?" he asked.

"I wanna eat too you know…"

"I love a girl with a hearty appetite" he praised, ignoring my hint.

"I love a man from ten feet away, now scoot over Ember you're keeping me from appeasing my hearty appetite"

A few snickers went around the table, Embry not fazed by my snide remark, never mind the new nickname I called him.

I felt him smirk, don't ask how. Perhaps it was his smug aura that gave it away.

"I also love a girl with fire" he praised once more.

"Well, I hope you find her quick, fast and in a hurry so you can get out of my bubble"

"Way to be smooth Casanova" Jacob commented on Embry.

"The ladies love my charm, I can't help it" he shrugged.

I pretended to choke, Jacob and Embry in alarm as I pounded on my chest for the effect.

"Whoa, Ed you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yea, sorry… I think I just threw up in my mouth"

Jacob laughed as Embry frowned, followed by a few others who caught onto my jest. After that, Embry finally gave me room for me to eat and I went in for seconds for Sammie since he was outside and starving. Poor baby.

"Jacob could you lead me outside?"

"I'll do it" Embry perked up.

Jacob patted me in apology. "It's okay Ed, he won't bite, just give him a chance"

There it is again. I still didn't get it. Were they trying to set me up with Embry? And if they were trying to be discreet about it, they're not doing a great job.

I shrugged my shoulders as I got up from my seat. "Doesn't matter…"

I held out my arm for him to take. "Lead the way Casanova"

Embry was pleased by this, as he gently handled my arm carefully while he guided me to the front door and outside on the porch. I wasn't expecting him to stay with me, but he stayed.

Sammie whimpered in anxiousness, waiting for me to feed him. Embry sat beside me, and thankfully not so close.

We didn't say anything for awhile; he stayed silent while I fed Sammie, every now and again cooing my dog. It was peaceful outside, cold but peaceful. No sounds of train horns blowing, or cars on the freeways. No sirens or helicopters, not even the sounds airplanes make when the land. It was definitely a change from the west side. There were no bustling streets, just vast amounts of trees and mountains I'm assuming.

"Describe the place to me Embry"

"Emily's house?" he asked, uncertain of what I was talking about.

"No, just… everything. Are there mountains?"

Embry chuckled to himself. "They don't call it the Olympic Peninsula for nothing"

"Yea, there are lots of mountains with snow covered tops, lots and lots of big pine trees"

"Like Christmas trees?" I asked, getting excited.

"Yea, something like that but bigger"

"But are there Christmas trees?"

Embry scratched his head. "I… think so"

I squealed in delight, suddenly anticipating the holidays. Embry laughed at my delight.

"I take it you like Christmas…"

It was rhetorical I know, but he just couldn't understand how important that holiday was so special to me.

"Christmas time is the best time of the year. It's a year where everybody sets aside their differences and come together as one, enjoying the peace and tranquility and all that good stuff"

"So it's not just about the presents?"

"Oh it's all about the presents" I retorted.

I smiled and shook my head. "No… I mean, presents are nice don't get me wrong, but, have you ever just stood back and observed the atmosphere; hearing the laughter and the joy radiating from everyone? Christmas is the only time of the year that gives off the serene feeling of wanting everybody together and just enjoying each other's company. That's my favorite part..."

--

**Embry**

He watched as Eden became utterly excited about Christmas day. He watched as she indulged in the topic of her favorite holiday. She looked so innocent and giddy, like how Claire was whenever Quil came around. He listened to her intently as she gushed about what she loved most about the holiday. She was just so animated, more than he'd ever seen so far. This was the girl who was just like the boys back in elementary?

He wished that she could be just as animated when it came to him like she was when it came to Christmas. After their late night patrol, they had all stopped by at Emily's to eat before they parted ways. Phasing took a lot of energy out of them. He wasn't happy with the fact that Eden held no interest in wanting to know him, Quil also, not helping the situation knowing full and well that imprinting on Eden was out of his hands. He couldn't keep her from him forever. For the first time in years, he felt that his mojo ran out.

He remembered he had asked Emily when they were out of ear shot of everyone else, if Ed had wondered about him, to which Emily replied with much remorse as she shook her head. He felt let down, more over that he thought he lost his touch.

_"__There is no need to make advances on something that's already yours Embry"_ Emily told him.

Although Emily didn't mean it in that way, she was merely making a point on how he was going on about it the wrong way. So he decided that he'd try suave, but first he had to have a talk with Quil before he could try anything with Eden.

Embry was good with the ladies. He always knew just what to say under any circumstance. He has met some stubborn ones before, still, he always knew just what to do to let them warm up to him. From the day he first phased, he was well aware that he would imprint. But until that day came, he would have his fun before fate decided that he become hopelessly devoted to his imprint. It was also his reason why he never settled down, because it would just complicate matters when he finally did.

Now that he's imprinted, he lost all his knowledge of how to please women; especially Eden. He was grateful that she actually spoke to him, and not the dry sarcasm he's seems to be getting from her. For that, he wanted to keep her going on about Christmas only if it meant no tart remarks.

"Does it snow here in December?" she asked.

"Yea… when it's not raining, it's snowing"

She smiled widely at the response. "Wanna know a secret?"

Embry leaned in close, letting her know he did want too. Anything she wanted to say, he was all ears.

_Tell me anything…_

"I've never seen snow…"

Embry wanted to laugh when she whispered it in a serious tone. That was like saying water is clear. Eden laughed uncaring and he joined with her. At least she humored in her disability.

"It's not much to see… it's white. Like baby powder or powdered sugar."

"Either way, I've never seen it. What I meant to say was, I've never felt snow or at least I don't remember the last time I've felt it. I envision one day, that it will start to snow and I would twirl around, letting it melt on my face. That would just be a wonderful thing to feel. Since we've moved, my family and I always went to a place where it never snowed. My dad liked the sun too much."

In that instant, Embry wanted to fulfill her vision. In a sense, it was partially his pride, knowing that he would be the first to make her dream reality, but also because it would make her happy. He'd do almost anything to just to make her smile the way she is now.

"I'll let you know right away when it starts snowing" he assured her.

Eden turned to him, the smile never leaving her face and nodded once in satisfaction. "Be sure that you do Ember"

_Way to ruin the moment. _

"It's Embry"

"Whatever"

Back to square one.


	13. It's just not fair

**Chapter 13. I just watched Twilight and it was awesome! I saw Embry and man… he did not disappoint. But it was kinda sad cause' I only got to see him for a moment. I think they could've done better by sticking mostly with the book, but it was good. Anywho, here it is. Thanks for waiting and the reviews! I much appreciate them. **

**

* * *

****Twilight © Stephanie Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

**All is fair in Thumb wars, even cheating.**

"You cheated!"

"I did not! How could I possibly cheat?"

"Cause'… you did that thing…"

"What thing?"

"That thing that you did to cheat!"

"Again, how could I have cheated? I got Jacob to vouch for me! Dude, tell her!"

"I... don't think that it was fair in the first place to take on a blind person"

I did the happy dance in celebration, pointing smugly at Embry… not directly. "Ha! In your face Ember!"

"That's not fair! And it's Embry! E-M-B-R-Y"

"Pfft, well whoever told you that, _clearly_ had nothing better to do. And I can spell thank you very much. I'm blind not illiterate!"

I had this crazy idea to entertain my boredom to play thumb wars with Embry. The first few times, he let me win, but when I was on a roll with the gloating, I think it wounded his pride a little so he stopped letting me win. Call me a bad sport, but he was showing me no mercy. We've been at it for awhile now.

The others had joined Embry and I outside since the house was getting a little to stuffy, what with the whole lot of walking heaters confined in a small space. Sammie was having a ball with Seth. Emily was nice enough to make us some hot chocolate. Although Embry offered to keep me warm, the hot chocolate won over my affection hands down. I mean, it was **chocolate**. What woman do you know that turns down such a delectable delight?

"I quit!"

"Psh, don't be such a sore loser, it's just a game"

"Who you calling a sore loser?! You're the one who's wrongfully accusing me of cheating cause' you can't beat me!"

"Whatever loser, Seth come play with me cause' _someone_ is being a kill joy"

"Kay!"

Emily and Sam shook their head at us while the others seemed amused at our childish complaints. Embry went to cry in the corner as Seth took his place. I give Claire mad kudos for convincing Quil to play dolls with her. This wasn't new of course, but I wish I could've caught this moment on camera for blackmail material. Leah had left early, saying that she had important matters to attend too. I can't say she was the most pleasant, nor could I say she wasn't, we never really had the chance to be acquainted properly. I guess the feeling's mutual since neither of us made the extra effort to talk to one another.

Seth talked more about La Push and things to do. He mentioned the cliffs they go, to feel the thrill of falling and splashing into the cold ocean. He also mentioned how they have bonfires every so often. I, for one, have never really been to a bonfire, unless you count the BBQ grill. Seth won every time since he started playing thumb wars with me, I was starting to get aggravated that he was rubbing it in my face.

"_Man you suck!" _

"_Oh snap! I win… again"_

"_You're not so great at this game huh?"_

"_Man winning is beginning to be boring, wanna play another game?"_

I was about ready to pop one in his mouth if he didn't shut up. He was much worse than Embry. At least he wasn't being a douche about it. But it seemed that Embry as well as Jacob and the others were taking joy in my frustration. If only he could feel my wrath, he wouldn't be so smug.

"I quit!" I finally gave in.

I decided that Seth was no longer my favorite person anymore. He ruined any and all chances of being on my buddy list.

"Ha! And you call _me_ a sore loser!" Embry taunted.

I glared in what could have been Embry's direction and crossed my arms to my chest like a stubborn toddler.

"You still are. I was just wanted to console you since you're so lonely in that corner"

"Sure you did…" he retorted unconvinced.

"I know, I'm such a selfless person" I smirked.

Seth laughed in my face, ruffling my hair. "Don't be such a _sore loser_ Ed, its' just a game" he recited.

"Shut up you!" I glared, swatting his hand away .

**Emily**

She and Sam watched as Embry and Eden went head to head almost the whole morning, since Eden's arrival overall. At first Emily seemed wary that Embry imprinting on her was a bad idea, fate had made. Then again, imprinting wasn't anything like love. It was so much more; it held so much more meaning and it was everlasting. If they weren't at each other's necks, it was a one sided connection between the two. Eden was very perceptive, but at the same time oblivious to feelings that were directed to her.

Either that or she was really good at hiding her emotions. Sam even seemed skeptical as he observed from a distance at the two but made no open opinions.

"Have you noticed that they clash more so to each other than anyone else?" she asked her husband.

Sam stared at the two bicker childishly back and forth before answering his wife. "No one ever said they were supposed to get along instantly. Everyone has their ways showing their feelings Em; it can't all be lovey dovey"

Emily frowned, but had no qualms to object his opinion. In a sense, he did have a point. Everyone did have their own ways of showing affection.

But one thing she was sure she was glad of…

Emily clung tighter to Sam's arm, leaning her head on his shoulder and smiled contently as Sam kissed the top of her head; both looking in the direction of the bickering_ children_.

"I'm just thankful that we were the type to be lovey dovey"

Sam looked down at her, giving a small smile and kissed her head once more. "I wouldn't have it any other way"

"_-the hell are you laughing at loser?" _

"_Loser?! Look who's talking Ms. I-quit-cause'-I-can't-beat-a-kid-in-thumb war!" _

"_No! It's cause' I didn't feel like playing anymore stupid! It's bad enough you almost broke my thumb in the process…"_

Emily's lips thinned into a line, shaking her head once more. "Still, I know it's only been two days since they've met up, but you would think their meet would _at least_ be civil"

"It's like elementary years' again, except in an older, and supposedly _mature_ version- oh and the fact that he's imprinted on her" Quil piped in –begrudgingly on the last part, keeping his attention to Claire, as he continued to play dolls with her.

Emily was suddenly curious, but Jacob beat her to it before she could get a word out.

"Embry used to pick on her a lot when we were younger, thinking Ed was just like any other girl; but Eden made him think differently every time" Jake smiled as he recalled the memory.

"Not to mention he was a little sexist whenever Ed came with us to play" Quil added.

Emily was shocked to say the least, but when she thought about it more, it seemed plausible that Ed was most likely holding a grudge and Embry was too proud to back down most days.

"I didn't know she played-"

"Yea… Ed wanted to be one of the guys, and she tagged along just to spite Embry because she said and I quote, _'it's fun watching that booger squirm and he can't do __**nothing**__ about it'_. Knowing either of us would eventually back her up." Quil laughed.

Now Emily was amused. The irony of it all, she thought. Ed and Embry were still having it out with each other, as they all watch amused at the two.

_Maybe it'll work itself out after all…_

**Eden**

A few minutes more, Embry and I verbally abused each other until we both ran out of insults to throw back and we ignored one another enough to get over ourselves, letting it go back to being normal… or something to that effect. Jacob proposed a few suggestions since his source of entertainment came to an abrupt halt – me and Embry – which mostly included going over to the Cullen's residence. Sam went stiff at the proposal, and opted to oppose the idea. I found that conspicuously weird but thought it pointless to voice it. What was wrong with the Cullen's that made half of them stiff at the mention?

Jacob though a bit disappointed, didn't argue with Sam. Paul left, muttering about someone named Rachel, ignoring the protests of Seth, Collin, and Brady as he took off out of Emily's front yard. Seth excitedly proposed we go to the Cliffs and take a few dives, then do a bonfire later on tonight since they weren't patrolling- that caught my curiosity.

"You guys are security guards?" I suddenly asked.

"Oops…" Seth smacked his hand to his mouth instantly regretting it.

Mostly everyone's annoyances were directed at Seth. Apparently he said something that wasn't supposed to be heard.

"We patrol the forests" Embry spoke.

"During late hours of the night? For what?"

"Nice going stupid…" Quil sneered at Seth, throwing the doll at him.

I frowned, instantly comprehending it all. "Oh… I get it, the big secret. Man, this better be one hell of a secret, cause' when I find out and it's not all that it's cracked up to be, I'm gonna… well I don't know, but it won't be pretty"

Everyone seemed to let go their breaths they'd been holding when Seth opened his big mouth. And since I know now that Seth_ is_ a big mouth, I might just get out some answers from him. But I have to get him alone first, until then…

"Anyhooters, Seth did have a good idea. I've never been to a bonfire, and I'm looking for a little thrill myself so… how bout' it people? Yay to ending boredom?"

No one moved, neither say anything and I raised a brow in annoyance. "Well, let's not all agree at once…"

Jacob chuckled before he stood up. "I'm in"

Everyone had long forgotten Seth's big mouth as they counted themselves in. Even Sam wanted to tag along. To me, Sam didn't seem the type, but he was only going to go unless Emily came with. Kim and I started to beg before she gave in.

And so there we were, Emily getting snacks ready in the kitchen with Kim, Seth left with Embry, Collin, and Brady to get their stuff, and Jacob took me to get Quil and my stuff as well as Jake's and we were all going to meet up at their spot at the beach.

--

Stupid right? I just had to open my big mouth and say, '_Hey, let's all go to the beach, never mind the cold weather and the rain!_' I was beginning to reconsider my decision since it was negative zero degrees cold and I clung to the closest object I could reach to give me warmth. That closest object happened to be Embry. He didn't seem to mind; in fact he was shocked at first but quickly got over it and laughed at me. I would've snapped at him, but I was too dependent on the warmth that radiated off his body and I didn't want him to take that source away. I'll swallow my pride this once.

Emily brought blankets for us to sit on and/or wrap ourselves in but even that wasn't enough for me. Holy crap it's like sitting in a freezer.

We all relaxed for awhile, making idle conversation amongst ourselves. I stayed silent for the most part. I had nothing to talk about. Sammie ditched me again, for Seth.

"You okay Ed?" Embry asked me.

I shook, frowning. "The next time I agree with an idea, strike me in the gut to change my mind. I must've been on crack to come here"

Embry laughed, feeling the vibrations from his body and clung tighter around my shoulders, rubbing my arms. It made me wonder what else I could make him do. He seems bent on satisfying my needs. I might as well save those for later, he might feel the need to piss me off and what way to get revenge?

Wow, my very own slave.

I giggled at the thought of Embry in Speedos whilst I cracked the whip. Work slave work!

"What?" he asked.

I looked up at him with a goofy grin. "Do you own a pair of Speedos?"

This must've caught everyone off guard because they all went quiet. Embry was kind of having a hard time comprehending what I just asked. I'm not so sure myself how that managed to slip out of my mouth. It was only a thought, a funny perverted thought that felt the need to be heard. But I couldn't take it back, and besides, I might some laughs out of this.

"Do I own _what_?" he asked

"Do-you-own-a-pair-of-Speedos?" i repeated slowly.

Jacob snickered at him causing Embry to punch his arm. I didn't think it was a hard question to answer.

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?" Embry inquired.

"Damn…" I pouted. But I cheered up in light of good news. "Oh well, Christmas is almost here"

"Is there any reason that I should own one?"

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about…" I smiled as I patted his head.

"If I didn't know any better, I think little Eden is thinking dirty thoughts" Emily chimed.

Embry seemed to beam at this, if not amused. I would've blushed… or something like that; but I didn't. After all, it was true, just not in the way everyone else was thinking.

I chose not to accept or deny any accusations against me or my dirty thoughts. I sat in silence, this time with a stupid grin on my face.

Paul and Rachel joined us not long after we got there. Rachel was Jacob's older sister, who was also Paul's girlfriend, which I kind of find awkward… but not really? So there we were, the girls, Emily, Rachel, Kim and Claire, excluding Renesmee and Leah. And the guys, Sam, Jacob, Paul, Quil, Brady, Seth, Collin, Jared and Embry.

They're pretty damn tight if you ask me. Even I don't have this much friends that stick together almost on a daily basis.

"So who's up for the cliffs?" Seth asked.

"I am!" I raised my hand up.

"No" Quil and Embry said in unison.

I pouted. "Why not?"

"It's too dangerous Ed" Quil said.

"But it's okay for you guys to go? That hardly seems fair…"

"Well… you're short" Quil thought.

I frowned. "That's not even a plausible argument!"

"You're not going. End of story" he finalized.

I crossed my arms to my chest stubbornly. I'm not going down without a fight… or until one of them gives in.

"Jake…" I pleaded.

"Don't put Jacob in this Ed; he's not going to help you"

"They do make a point…" he said uncomfortably.

Oh he so wants to help me. If I could just…

"That's just sick! The lot of you, picking on a blind chick, have you no shame?"

"All the more reason to not let you go"

Damn it. He has a poi- no! Must not give in!

"Discrimination!"

"Stop it Ed-"

"Handicap hater!"

"You know-"

"Drink any haterade today?"

"If you could just-"

"Quil did!"

"No. My answer will still be no Ed"

"How bout' if someone jumped with her?" Emily proposed.

I knew I liked that woman.

"Emily…" Sam warned.

"As much as I like to hear them bicker like toddlers because it's so amusing, we'll never get anywhere at this point"

I smiled gratefully at Emily. The odds were in my favor.

"Besides, it doesn't look like she's ready to throw in the towel. You're in for a long fight if you keep it up" she pointed out.

"That could work; she'll be safe with one of us. Please tell me you know how to swim Ed" Jacob second.

"Of course I know how to swim"

"Then it's settled" Emily spoke.

The guys begrudgingly agreed, and Embry helped me up. The girls decided that they sit this one out; another reason was because of Claire. So Embry laced his fingers with mine and I followed. Sammie stayed with Emily, he didn't seem to mind since she was feeding him; a glutton like his owner. My how he makes me so proud.

"Yo Ember"

"It's Embry"

I laughed. "Whatever, listen, could I get a piggy back ride?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well would you rather guide me slowly and trip over some rocks in the process?"

I heard Embry sigh but bent over waiting for me to hop up on his back, which I gratefully did.

"Women are so demanding…" he muttered sourly.

I hoisted myself up on his back for better leverage and balance before patting on his head. "We have to be; otherwise men wouldn't know what to do with themselves. I swear you people from La Push seemed to have not gotten the memo"

"So that's what that paper was I used to wipe my ass with" he humored.

I scrunched my face in disgust, but it was still funny. "That's… kinda gross Ember"

"It's Embry, get it right woman"

"Whatever superstar"

"I will drop you"

"But you won't!" I gleefully replied. Cause' I _know_ he won't.

He only grunted in reply, saying no more as we made our way to the cliff.

--

It's a good thing I was blind, otherwise I'd know to be scared of heights. But I wasn't.

You know that saying that you hear sometimes, 'Don't look down'? I used laugh, and look down anyway when friends and I visited high places to sight see. The irony right? A blind woman going sight seeing. It was more or less an inside joke between us.

I felt the adrenaline rush through me when Embry lead us near the edge. Even Sam was hyped more so then the rest of us. Quil was still a bit concerned. Embry must've gotten over that fear since he was the one who would be going down with me.

"Are you **sure** you want to do this?" Quil asked.

"It'd be a damn shame if I came all the way here for nothing"

"Alright, don't come crying to me when you hit the bottom" he said.

I smiled innocently and smacked Embry on the arm hard purposely. "It's okay Quil; I got me a personal life raft"

Quil laughed at that, as well as the rest, feeling pity for Embry. Perhaps now, he was regretting on volunteering.

"Let's do this!" Seth shouted.

He jumped off, without hesitation followed by Sam, then Jacob, then Paul and so on. Quil, Embry and I were the last one's to jump and Quil turned to Embry with stern eyes.

"Make sure she doesn't drown dude" he said.

"Just jump already" I urged him.

He scowled, but jumped. Embry lead me to the edge, holding my hand tightly as we both peered down the bottom. I was overly excited now. I was ready to feel the rush.

I felt Embry hesitate the way Quil did. He was having second thoughts, and so he clung to me as much as he could as he looked down at me. I felt his hot breath mixed in with the cold air and man… his body too…

"Man you're hot" I spoke up.

Embry chuckled, relaxing a little as my ego-meter going up a few notches. "Why thank you"

I laughed at this. "Not like that you fruit cake, I meant… your body heat."

"So are you ready for this?" he asked ignoring her comment.

"Wait…"

It just dawned on me that I've no clue what Embry looked like in my head.

"In case anything happens, I want to envision the one responsible for my death"

Before he could inquire what I meant, my hands already started to explore his facial features.

His hair was long; his skin was hot smooth, eyebrows bushy. I traced his eyes and his long eye lashes. Embry shivered, but not from my cold fingers. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted, his breathing irregular. He had a strong jaw line and his cheek bones well defined.

I smiled in satisfaction, beside myself. The way I envisioned him was too beautiful to fully explain in detail. And his lips…

_Oh my socks…_ _the things I'd do…_

It was plump. I automatically wondered how his lips would feel on mine. But I wouldn't get ahead of myself. La Push boys definitely did not disappoint. I'll admit that much.

Embry was too indulged in my petting cause' he had yet to realize that I placed my hands back to my sides.

**Embry **

For that instant she let her hands roam, he thought he died and gone to heaven. Although her hands were calloused, they felt so soft; light to the touch, like she was handling a delicate object. She caressed his hair, combing her fingers through them as he shivered in pleasure.

The way she fingered his jaw and cheek bones and his lips; her fingers lingered longer on his lips.

And like that, her touch was gone, leaving ghostly caresses on his face as he opened his eyes, letting go the breath he was holding.

"S-so… what was that for again?"

"Soo– that I'll have an idea of who to haunt if I die" she shrugged.

Sometimes, Embry wondered that fate thought it would be funny for him to imprint on Eden. She was stubborn, weird, sarcastic, outspoken, random, loud and confusing. But she had her moments of being fragile; very rare, but it was there.

He figured however, that he'll never get bored, if that were possible with imprinting.

Oh well, he thought.

Embry wrapped his arms around her once more, smirking down at her. "You ready now?"

Eden challenged his words, smirking back at him as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "Bring it on"

And without further delay, they jumped.

* * *

**So there you have it. Another chapter. Review please! I still like your input. Thanks again. **


	14. Christmas Special

**Hello Everybody! Merry Christmas and Happy New years! I've always wanted to do a Christmas special, and so… here it is! In a way, I guess you could say that this is part of the story, but also a story itself; like part of it, but not OF it. Yea… well I just read some interesting facts on Embry's character, and apparently I kind of gave him some pills in this story. But be in mind I'm trying to keep him in character, but also add a dose more to his personality, since you don't get much out of him in the series. There's just not enough to get from him if you know what I mean. **

**I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer however, does.  
**

* * *

**Santa, meet me under the mistletoe**

Every year it's the one_ time_ of the year where there is peace on earth, the people are nice, humanity is not something new, and everyone is in the spirit…

Okay, not all of it holds true but—there are people who do get into the spirit…

Maybe even a little too much.

Christmas has always been my favorite holiday. I still even believe in Santa, how every night he comes on Christmas Eve and deliver presents while everyone is asleep. I just never got the chance to catch him in the act. But the cookies specially made for Santa were always gone and the Milk glass empty. Now that I'm older, and more strategic, I decided that this year would be the year. I have a bone or two to pick with that white bearded old man, like on that one time I wanted a hot wheels car but instead he gave me a Malibu Barbie, I was livid! When I told them the story at Emily's one morning, they simply laughed their guts off. Everyone had told me that Santa wasn't real. But I knew better, which brings me to this share and tell.

--

"He is real!"

"No he's not! It's just a trick for parents to use to make their kids go to sleep!"

"So Santa can put presents under their tree! Duh!"

"What part of 'trick' did you not understand?!"

"Well your mom definitely had you fooled stupid!"

"Stupid?! God if you weren't-"

They all watched as Embry and Eden went at it, once again trying to have the last word in. But they all knew Eden would never back down until the other gave up, even if she had been bested, she'd come out with a random reply just to throw the other off. Embry was easily provoked into Eden's shenanigans, said that it was their way of 'love' as he so put it despite Embry being a reserved type of person and a closet playboy. Aside from Eden, they knew what Embry meant by it. As her imprinter, Embry would do anything for her. Even if it's only been a short amount of time, Imprinting goes a long way. It was above love, it was unconditional and everlasting… or something like that.

But going off point, they always seemed to clash every time they were within an inch of each other. Like ying and yang, black and white, they never seemed to agree to one thing.

Emily shook her head, almost having about enough of their disagreements. Why couldn't Embry just agree with her? They've been at it for three hours already!

"I _really_ think fate made a mistake with those two…" Emily spoke.

Jacob raised his brows at this. "How does fate make a mistake? Sometimes the opposites are made for each other, while Eden is the loud type; Embry is the opposite, conservative. It works."

"I don't know… if that's Eden's way of showing affection, then I'm glad I'm not a guy of the tribe, but I've never seen Embry react the way he does with her. He's always so quiet and more on the sidelines."

"They have their moments Em; you're just never there to witness it. Trust me on this I've seen it countless times, besides, this should make Embry more outgoing." Jacob nodded, confident of his answer.

Emily wasn't so sure. She had her days of agreeing to what Jacob said moments ago. But when they start, she tends to have doubts for a split second. Still, Emily knew all about imprinting; it takes awhile for the imprintee to warm up to their imprinters.

"He too** is** real! And I'll prove it! I'll stay up on Christmas Eve and… stick him in a bag!"

"Psh! That is so 'Nightmare before Christmas', be more original"

"Shut up you! You're just scared that I might be right"

"Ha! Whatever, don't come crying to me when he doesn't come down the chimney and you're present-less on Christmas day!"

They couldn't say it wasn't entertaining. On the contrary, since Eden's arrival, it was the highlight of their lives, especially to Embry's. But sometimes it could be overbearing to handle. Most times, it would end up being a competition between the two, the last laugh one could say.

Embry walked over haughtily over to the group, leaving Eden to untangle the lights by herself a few distance away.

"Damn brat, can't she just face reality already? There is no such thing as Santa!" he shouted the last part.

To Eden's response, she flicked him the infamous sign language.

"Like there isn't supposed to be such thing as werewolves or vampires? Face it dude, you're losing to a blind woman immeasurably." Jacob retorted smugly.

He did have a good point.

"Why are you trying to rain on her parade anyway? Eden has a mindset of a stubborn child, breaking the harsh truth to her would shatter her hopes and dreams- something she'd tell you word for word… _dramatically_ I might add" Quil intervened.

Ah Quil, such a loving cousin huh? It took him awhile to accept the facts of one of his best friend imprinting on his favorite cousin but he was still looking out in a sense.

"And you wouldn't want to see her crestfallen and present-less on Christmas do you Embry?" Emily tested.

Embry could tell they were getting lots of laughs out of this. Everyone knew he would never do anything to make Eden feel ill will. He would always try to console her in any way possible if she were to feel one ounce of sadness or dismay. He'd do anything.

**Anything. **

Quil laughed to himself suddenly, catching the attention of the others, inquiring with their eyes at Quil for being so random. And he didn't hesitate to share with the rest, of his humoring thought.

Quil turned to Jacob. "Dude! I totally had the best idea" he laughed once more.

Jacob raised a brow at him. "And that idea would be…" he urged on.

Quietly as the group leaned in to hear him better, and not cause Eden to be suspicious of their whispers and snickers. It was then that Embry stepped back in shock after Quil had explained his _bright idea_.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Jacob laughed uncontrollably, more so than the others. "Genius Quil"

"Hell no! No! Anything but that!"

"Oh come on Em, it'll be fun" Quil taunted deviously.

Embry crossed his arms to his chest unyielding. "I'm not doing it"

"Yes you are" Jacob piped in.

"Dude! That's abuse of alpha-ism!"

"Not when it's hilarious as this idea"

Embry turned to Sam with puppy dog eyes.

"Sam?"

Sam stood adamant, neither having any affect to his pleas, shook his head at him.

"Had you have stayed in my pack, I probably could've saved you but… he is your alpha. You gotta admit though Embry, it is pretty funny if you really think about it"

"Yea but you're not the one doing it!"

Sam laughed heartily this time, enjoying Embry's misery. "I know, that's the funny part"

--

I guess it's not surprising for a blind person to get themselves tangled in a heap of Christmas lights, I was supposed to be _un_-tangling the lights, not making more. But I couldn't help it, Embry ditched me after he got into a hissy fit, and I got confused with the wires, twisting and turning; thinking it would help. Luckily, Sam was strolling by and gave me a hand, shaking his head with laughter in the process.

"I'm afraid to ask how you got into this mess. It was a simple task Ed, not rocket science" he said to me.

Well duh, I knew that much. But when you don't have eyes to see out of, you kind of have to feel your way, which proves harder than it really looks.

"I wanted to see what a Christmas tree felt like being wrapped up in wires, and lit up. I was just trying to find an outlet" I retorted sarcastically, nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't think Embry would appreciate sticking your finger in a socket"

"It's his fault he left a disabled, possibly unstable person unsupervised and remember all those times you manage to find me in awkward yet amusing situations; Embry was always _right _there with me, so in retrospect, me sticking a finger in a socket would _totally_ be his fault"

"But he isn't here this time…" he pointed out.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Still his fault, for all _you_ know, he might've told me to do it, and like the probing person _I _am, would probably do it **and** for all you know, he could've jetted out of there before you could pin the blame on him"

I heard Sam sigh, as he took off the last pieces of wires off of me and setting them back on the ground. "Quil was right about you…"

"How you figure?"

"Kids say the darnest things…"

I narrowed my eyes. "So because your size giant, I'm automatically considered size tyke? I'm sensing some discrimination on your part Sammie"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"I'll have you know it's a cute name! I named my dog that" I grinned, saying the last part in an obvious tone.

"That's just it; I'm not a dog Ed"

"Could've fooled me"

"Why you-"

"Ed, the girls and I are going shopping, want to come with? We'll leave the men to finish up" Emily asked, as she walked in the living room before Sam could say anything.

I giggled at Sam, knowing he'd been pwnd. Emily has such great timing.

"Nah, I think I'll stay with the guys, trick Ember into being my ladder while I put up decorations on the tree" I shook my head.

"It's EMBRY!" he shouted out of no where.

"If you're sure" she wanted to confirm.

I nodded. "I'm O positive"

Emily seemed hesitant but didn't try to persuade me. Sam went over to see her out the door, as well as Jared with Kim. Embry came in not long after.

"Why do you insist on calling me Ember?" he asked.

"Because it makes you tick"

"You do it just to torture me?"

"Jake says you need to be more social…"

"And you listened?"

"He makes plausible arguments"

I heard him sigh. "You're so…"

"Smart? Cunning? Witty? I know!" I grinned.

"Annoying…" he answered.

Well that deserves a pout. "You're just no fun Ember"

"It's Embry!"

I shrugged my shoulders, ignoring his protests as I picked up a box of ornaments.

"Whatever. Anyhooters slave, hike me up so I can decorate the tree"

For a moment I waited, he didn't say anything, until I felt a smack in the back of my head.

"That's **Mr.** Slave to you Polly pocket, and it wouldn't kill you to say please"

I admit, I laughed at that one. Most days, Embry disagreed with me on _a lot _of things. But surprisingly, he went along with my quips.

I smiled. "_Please_ slave"

"You forgot the Mister"

"Shut up and hike me up already"

* * *

--

You know that feeling you get when the people you love are all around you and you can't help but smile?

Yea, that is the feeling I have right now. Usually, it was always just me, mom, and dad. Christmas was always spent in a different place, with different people. I never had the joy of spending it with family. Sure Christmas in Paris, or New York was great… but, there was no better place to spend it than with the people you care about.

That's what they were to me. Quil and the boys, Emily and Kim and even Leah too; they were like family to me. Who knew that I could have this privilege that I have right now. December has been and will always be my favorite month of the year. I can't express just how much Christmas time gives you that once a year feeling. It's not like any other day of the month. It was** the** day; the day where everyone could unite and celebrate with no restrictions; laugh and frolic.

The weeks passed by quickly, and finally it was Christmas Eve. Quil thought it a good idea to have a pre-Christmas party. And no one was going to say no. I wasn't going to let them. Sometimes, it's uncanny that Quil and I think alike. It just goes to show that we are in fact related. Emily's house was the perfect place, always. Claire was there, and Nessie too. Although Jake was a bit stingy with her attention and Nessie didn't seem to mind, Quil too.

We played lots of board games, boys vs. girls and it was a blast. Especially how the guys would always try and find ways to cheat because they were sore losers. You can never underestimate the intelligence of women.

There were also a few drinks passed around, but not to the point of drunken stupidity. And we can't forget the pre-holiday feast. Emily was a natural at this. Then before I knew it, one by one, everyone had gone. Tonight Quil and I are going to stay the night at Emily's, we were all going to be here anyways and Aunt Ateara had to work overtime on Christmas, but we made sure that she got her presents before she left. Quil was only spending the night because of Claire.

"Are you going to bed Ed?" Quil asked me.

I was sitting on the couch, with a hot cup of cocoa in my hand. I told Embry that I was going to stay up for Santa. I guess he thought I was totally kidding. I even had a camera just in case, not that it would do me any justice. But at least I'll have proof for the rest of them. Oh, and to rub it in superstar's face.

"No, I'm not tired yet. I think I'm gonna stay up a little longer"

"Make sure you don't eat the cookies Emily made for Santa then" he chided.

"I'll try not to be tempted"

"That's all I ask"

Sam and Emily had long since gone to bed. Claire was putting up a fight with Quil cause' she wanted to stay with me to see Santa come down the chimney but Quil thought ahead and read her a few stories to bore her into sleep.

Slowly, but surely I was well on the way to dream land but I constantly pinched myself to stay awake; he was not going to slip by me this time!

Lo and behold I heard some noise, and I giggled in excitement. The moment of truth!

**Embry**

He had to figure out once again, how he managed to get caught in the weirdest situations. Had it not been for Quil's _great_ idea, he would've been sound asleep at home, waiting for morning to come, so he spend Christmas with Eden.

Since Eden was blind and very gullible when she wants to be, Quil's great idea consisted of him, pretending to be Santa for Ed's delight; swaggered with the red suit, boots and hat, completed with a beard. For the most part, it was by far the stupidest idea ever thought up, not to mention red was just not his color clashing with his tanned skin. Then again, it was after all Quil's idea, so it was stupid right from the start.

He waited for Quil's call and only then he would go over to Sam's and play pretend. Everyone was there waiting, wanting to see the outcome of Eden's reaction to this. Jacob came, Leah and Seth were there too, as well as Collin and Brady, Kim and Jared, even Paul and Rachel—on Paul's reluctance however since he didn't really care, but Rachel did, she loved a good laugh.

They'd been standing outside for at least fifteen minutes for Embry to arrive, and they laughed quietly as he came up the porch steps in said red suit.

"This is the stupidest idea ever, Eden is gonna find out the moment I step in that door" he frowned, adjusting his outfit.

"Somehow I highly doubt that since she's fired up about meeting 'Santa', stop trying to find loop holes Embry" Leah chided.

Embry glared, causing her smirk to widen. Quil came out quietly before he could utter a comeback to Leah.

"She's dozing off, so you better make your grand entrance _Santa_"

They snickered, one by one entering into Sam's house and into a hiding place. Leah had a camera in hand, ready for whatever quips Eden would be making to said Santa.

"Oh this is going to be hilarious…" she whispered.

Embry walked in, making subtle noise as he could to attract Eden's attention enough to get her out of her daze. So far, it was working.

"Santa, is that you?"

Embry sighed exasperatedly, turning to the little crowd not far behind him, pleading silently. But no such luck when they all urged him to say something. He really didn't want to do this; fooling Eden into thinking he was the real Santa. Granted, he _did_ say countless times that he wasn't real, but he felt guilty tricking her like this. Her firm beliefs that Santa was real were genuine, and the thought of pretending was like robbing her of childish dreams.

But like a good imprint, he clenched his fists tight, grinned and bared it.

With his voice low deep, he responded to Eden's question. "W-what are you doing up little girl?"

Eden tilted her head innocently, knitting her brows in the process. "Did you just come from the front door?" she asked.

_Oh crap! Think stupid! Think! _

He tried to search his brain for a plausible answer, because as crazy as she thinks, she's a lot smarter than she leads on. Embry looked toward the fire place, seeing the fires calmly flicker; he then got the perfect excuse.

"Why, Santa did not… want to get burned in the fireplace, otherwise he'd be in the hospital and not delivering toys to the… nice children"

_God I sound so retarded. They're really enjoying this aren't they?_

Embry turned back to where the group stood glaring intensely, and like he predicted, Quil was on the floor, clutching his sides laughing silently as did the rest of them. Leah was trying her best steady the camera from shaking too much, failing miserably however from her kept laughs. Oh how Embry wished Eden would get the hint already, turning his attention back to her.

"You got a point…"

He stood awkwardly, watching her sip her cocoa, gazing at the embers in the fireplace; not that she knew it. Embry tried to strike up a conversation, trying to figure out what Santa would say in this type of situation or how he should be acting.

_What should I do? Should I be enthusiastic? Or jolly? How the hell do you act jolly anyway?_

"Take a load off Santa"

Embry shifted around nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I don't think I have time-"

"I think you have all the time in the world to converse with a blind person for a moment or two, you are after all, Santa are you not?" she assured.

"Of course I'm Santa!"

_Geez, even pretending to be someone else, she still manages to provoke me…_

Eden giggled, patting the sofa motioning for him to sit. Embry did as he was told, making sure they were at a distance.

"Emily made cookies for you" she said.

"Please tell Emily I said thank you"

"I don't know about that Santa, she might think that I ate them just to prove a point. She doesn't believe in you, nor do the others. Especially that crack pot Ember"

_Its EMBRY damn it! And who is she calling a Crack pot?! _

"Is that what the camera is for?"

Eden smiled. "It is, but… now that I think about it, it would just feel wrong"

"How so?" He raised a brow in confusion.

Embry didn't understand it, Eden was just _dying_ to have proof and rub it in his face just because she could. Now that she had the chance, she wasn't even going to take it, despite the fact that it wasn't even proof to begin with.

"I think people should believe just to believe, because it gives them a sense of hope; I mean, sure, this is the real world, dreams really don't come true, reasonable ones do at least but nothing like flying, or having super strength, or even a fairytale ending. Regardless if it's real or not, what's so wrong with just believing?"

Embry didn't quite understand her meaning but Quil was most definitely knew his cousin so well. Eden did in fact, have a mindset of a child. She had an innocent train of thought like one; it made him feel like an asshole for telling her that Santa doesn't exist, but nevertheless, if he didn't admire her as much as before, he did now.

Now had he been a girl, he probably would've gushed, having urges to squeal and grab her in a tight hug. But he wasn't, and it didn't help that he was still playing Old Saint Nick.

Embry smiled. "You just keep on believing, and don't worry about what other people say"

Eden returned his gesture, nodding her head. "I will Santa"

He finished his cookies, and drank his milk, while Eden finished her cocoa; both sitting there in a comfortable silence.

"So what do want for Christmas?" he asked.

Eden chuckled at this. "Silly Santa, I already got what I wanted"

"To catch me?"

She shook her head. "Noo… didn't you get my letter?"

_She even writes letters to Santa?! I'm starting to hate this dude… he gets more attention than I do! And he's still not real! _

"You wrote to me?"

"I knew Quil wasn't reliable…" she murmured to herself. "I wrote you every year since I was ten"

"My uh… elves probably didn't check the mail bag twice…"

"For eight years?"

"I uh… work them overtime"

"Oh… well, I said, that I already got my wish and that you didn't need to give me presents; but only if you wanted too, you could give me extra gifts!"

Embry chuckled at her enthusiasm. "What was your wish?"

"My wish, was to spend Christmas with loved ones. Silly wish I know, especially coming from an eighteen year old but… that's the only thing I've wanted for a long time" she smiled.

No more was said after that. They sat in silence a few minutes more before Embry told her he had to go. And she sat on the comfy couch, staring off into the distance with a content face and sighed.

Before Embry left, she called out to him.

"Would it be too much to ask for a favor Santa?"

"Anything…" he breathed.

Eden smiled for the thousandth time that night. "If you could, could you be a sport and visit Embry Call? He's too serious all the time, could you like, sprinkle some shiny dust to let him loosen up a bit?"

_Is she calling me uptight?! _

"It's just… he's mostly quiet for the most part, I think he's having an internal struggle with himself and he won't let anybody close… or maybe he's not be right in the head, one of the two- not the point, what I mean is, it's Christmas time and all and I want him to feel what I feel…" she trailed off.

"And what is that?"

_She's going to finally confess! Score!_

"Happy. I feel happy whenever I'm around him… and not just him but everyone. Even Leah when she's not acting like she's on the rag, don't tell her I said that though"

Embry chuckled, turning to Leah who wore a slight frown. Nevertheless, he just knew everyone who witnessed this night; Eden made them feel special, if not extra. She was never an open person with her feelings, not anything you could read clearly without making it complex. But there it was, in a nutshell.

"I'll be sure to make a quick stop" he told her.

"Thanks Santa…"

* * *

--

**Eden**

I know it was still early, cause' I hadn't heard Claire rush in to my room with much enthusiasm, but I did hear sounds. The next thing I know, the door had busted open.

"Ed wake up"

"Ember?"

I heard him sigh. "For the last time, it's Embry"

"What the heck are you doing here so early?"

"Never mind about that, just wear something warm and hurry up, I got something to show you"

I grumbled in protest, but I did anyway. Grabbing my scarf and my thick coat, I followed Embry out of the room to the front door as he helped me with my boots and he grabbed my hand, leading me outside… out of the warmth I cherish so dearly.

_This better be worth freezing over…_

Embry didn't lead me far than I expected. Actually, it was at least several steps away from Emily's.

"Okay, what is this thing you wanted to show me?"

"Can't you feel it?"

"Feel wh-"

Then I felt it. Something dropped on my nose, light and cold and I had only one speculation; snow.

Embry remembered that I wanted it to snow, to feel it pouring on me. And I did what said I'd do.

I held my arms wide open as I twirled around with my head tilted back and eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the snow droplets. It was cold and fluffy before it dissolved from my body heat. At that moment I was in bliss, now I knew there is nothing that could ruin this holiday. I had gotten everything I ever wanted.

"Merry Christmas Ed"

I smiled and felt to where Embry stood, and I clung to him for warmth.

_He did this for me?_

I'll never understand Embry Call. The little brat who never liked girls to play with the boys, and always found it funny when he pulled on my pony tail when we were children. I'll never understand why he goes through a lot just to make sure I'm happy, or why he puts up with me half the times.

However he did and he does… and I know one thing is for sure; Embry Call was starting to grow on me; at a very rapid pace I might add.

But you know what… I don't mind one bit.

"Thanks Santa…"

Embry took a step back in shock. "H-how did you- Did Quil-?"

I raised a brow amusingly, grinning up at him. "Now that I know who put you up to it…"

"Are you mad?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Today is too much of a good day to be mad, I'll let it slide"

Embry sighed in relief. "So… are you ready to open up presents?"

Anyone is always ready to open presents, there is however, one more thing I must do.

Digging through my pockets, I took it out and hung it over my head. I'm not sure what Embry was feeling at the moment, since it was too many to count but he was ecstatic, that was the main feeling I got off of him.

"Merry Christmas Embry"

You know, when you break out the mistletoe, you kind of expect to get kissed. But I think Embry was too much in shock to get the hint. My arm is tired from holding it up and it's effin zero degrees for my liking.

"This is the part where you kiss me Ember…"

--

Finally breaking out of his daze, he playfully glared at her.

"It's Embry woman"

"Well hurry up and ki-"

He didn't give her time to finish, as he connected his lips with hers in one fell swoop. He had literally swept her off her feet. This time, it was her turn to be speechless as he pulled away leaving her breathless.

"A very Merry Christmas indeed" he breathed, very proud of himself in that moment.

Yes, nothing could ruin **this** moment… Nothing.

"No wait Ember, I wasn't ready. Let's try that again" she spoke, pulling down his head impatiently.

"I told you, it's Embry"

"Whatever, shut up and kiss me already"

Okay… maybe the moment was ruined _a little _bit.

* * *

**Hehe. Merry Christmas Ppls. Please Review. REMEMBER: this is not a continuation of the previous chapter. Just a simple one shot for how they would spend they're Christmas. This happens after all the drama that has yet to be written. I wanted to do something special for ya'll and you were all demanding for more fluff between those two. And so here you have it. But you won't be seeing much of it for a several more chapters. Sorry. But thanks for reading. Please! The bestest present from ya'll would be to gimme reviews and opinions on your part. Thanks so much! And again, Merry Christmas! Hope you have a good year in 2009. **


	15. Author's Note

**It has come to my attention that my writing just did not please me when I re-read over it. So with that said, I am currently putting my stories on temporary Hiatus. I feel that I should do some heavy revision, cause quite frankly, I think that I could do much better. I apologize for not updating for 2-3 months. Stuff happens and you know how it goes. Plus not to mention that I've lost my inspiration to write my Twilight series as well as my other stories. But it's not gone for good, I just need to find my muse once more. Thanks for sticking with me, and thanks for the lovely review. Hopefully, when I'm back and running it will new and improved. Sorry again.**

**-Dokuki**


End file.
